Bridge to Tamriel
by Strokemytaki
Summary: Earth/Tamriel crossover with a twist. Sara awakens in a world that is not her own and bumps into an unfriendly Orc, ultimately resulting in her capture by the Imperials. Only when she finds herself in the wagon to Helgen does she realize that this is indeed Skyrim, one of her favorite video games of all time. Will she find an unlikely companion in the Orc or brave the wilds alone?
1. Unbound

Hey folks! Before we get into this, I want to say that this story was heavily inspired by Zoop's "The Dragonborn's Keeper" possibly one of my favorite Skyrim fics of all time. To this day, I still go back and reread it. Please go give that a read if you like this chapter, as I'm sure you'll love that one as well. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

I awoke in a place that was not in my warm bed, not in my house, and definitely not in Arizona. Twas the cold, hard ground that I lay upon, leaving my back stiff and sore in places as I forced myself to sit up. What.. the fuck? Where am I and why am I outside... in the woods? We don't even _have_ those where I live. And it's snowing in the middle of summer! Wherever I am, it must be far, far away.

Have I been kidnapped? My hands aren't bound and I'm not gagged, so my kidnapper clearly didn't do a very good job. I stared down at the t-shirt and pajama pants I fell asleep in last night, now damp with snow.

Focus, Sara. I forced myself to look around, to maybe get a glean on my surroundings. I was in a tundra-esque location, sparsely covered in pine trees and mounds of snow. If anything, I'd have to be in Flagstaff, though that doesn't explain the snow in summertime. There doesn't seem to be any notable landmarks nearby and I'm just sitting in an empty clearing.

Empty except for a single stump, not 10 feet away. I can just barely see something resting on its surface. My instincts are telling me to check it out, so I oblige, forcing myself to my feet, I immediately groan out in pain. Everything hurts. My joints are stiff and ache with the effort of righting myself and if they could talk, they'd be screaming. What the hell happened to me last night?

I only waddle two-to-three feet before another uncomfortable feeling makes itself known. Not only am I chilled to the bone, but the underside of my shirt is absolutely drenched. I guess sleeping in the snow will do that to you. Well, that's just great. I'm not sure who's cereal I pissed in to deserve this.

It takes a shameful amount of time for me to make my way to the stump. My limbs are refusing to cooperate with me, my movements clunky and unfamiliar, and it takes nearly all my energy. By the time I'm looking down at the swirling patterns in the wood, my teeth are chattering quite noisily and my fingers are going numb. A single, wooden bow lies neatly upon its surface, along with three arrows, arranged almost as if they were set out just for me.

Well, this is... strange. A rather unconventional weapon, sitting not ten feet away from where I woke up on the only surface nearby, placed perfectly? Firstly, I live in a suburban area. We don't really _need_ weapons, let alone something like a bow. Second, I can't even shoot the damn thing! Oh god, what if I'm in some Hunger Games type of scenario...

My eyes dart around, looking for someone, something, any sort of life. The coast is clear. I'm all alone in these woods, the only sign of life being the chirping of the birds in the trees above. I take my bow with bright red hands and clumsily try to figure out how to put it on my back like in video games. It takes me about five, freezing minutes to do so. With no quiver to put my arrows, I just shove them down the hem of my pants halfway so that they're sticking out a bit, for easy access. Just in case.

Weapon acquired, I wander blindly into these unfamiliar woods. Where _am_ I? Who put me here? How did I get here? Why? Is this gonna end up like the Wrong Turn movies or something? All I can think of is some creep sneaking into my house and taking me here to play in their sick game and my family weeping when they finally discover I'm missing. I'm so out of it, I almost miss the faint clashing in the distance. Clashing... of what?

I follow the noise, the only other indication of something alive - my feet are burning from the cold. I'm worried now, about the possibility of frostbite. I'm barefoot in at least three inches of snow. I don't know a lot about frostbite, but I'm pretty sure this prickly feeling and numbness aren't good signs... All feeling is gone from my toes, let me tell you. Hopefully, whatever that sound is, is people who can help me and not my kidnapper.

I'm about to walk into another clearing when - fuck! I hastily duck behind a tree that is nearly too thin to even cover my body, taking in a shaky breath. Oh, fuck. Yeah, there's people and there's a lot of 'em. Either I just walked into a seriously intense larping session, or these people are trying to kill each other with swords. I peek past the tree to watch the spectacle; two groups, separated by uniform, are engaged in combat with each other.

I can't help thinking one side looks oddly reminiscent to Roman soldiers, while the other side has no real group I can relate them to. Blue and brown? If I could just get a closer look... _Thunk_. I nearly choke as an arrow sinks itself into the tree I'm hiding behind, only a couple inches above my head. That was a bit too close for comfort... Hopefully that was just a stray and not intentionally aimed at me. I look around for the perpetrator with wild eyes. If I'm wrong, another arrow could be headed straight for me.

When I finally decide I'm probably safe, I dare to peek again. Blood stains the snow in patches. Real blood. There are grunts and screams and the clash of steel on steel, the heavy scent of iron and sweat wafting into my nostrils. What the hell have I just walked into? Maybe.. Maybe I should just leave. These people don't seem like they would help me...

I turn, ready to haul ass in the opposite direction. I only make it several feet before something collides into me _hard_ and I'm knocked painfully onto the ground, feeling the arrows in my waist band stab painfully into my skin. The culprit and I grunt simultaneously as I sink into a deeper end of snow, thankfully saving my arm from being utterly destroyed. Oh, shit.. Fucking hell, man! Who the?-

Once I finally managed to lift my head to properly yell at the offender, the words died in my throat. I'm met with the most horrifying thing I've ever seen. It's.. It's an _Orc._ A real, live Orc. How did I not hear him coming? Unlike me, the creature was not knocked on his ass when we collided and was currently staring daggers at me. Oof, if looks could kill. It didn't take much to determine that he was indeed looking at _me_ , despite those strange eyes and facial proportions.

He's a mountain of sheer muscle, towering over me from where I lay prone, looking from me to a knapsack discarded in the snow. He must've dropped it when he rammed into me like semi-truck, the bastard. His skin was an off-putting olive green with sparkly chartreuse eyes to match, coated in a dark black paint smudged all over his face in strange tribal patterns. The dude had _tusks_ , real tusks, though they weren't nearly as imposing as I would've imagined on an Orc and - get this - he had spikes above each brow-bone. Four on each side. Now, I don't know a thing about Orc physiology, but that's fuckin' weird.

Thick black locks styled in a mohawk stopped just short of his nape and he was wearing armor. Real fucking armor, not that fake cosplay shit. I felt how utterly real it was when he slammed into me full force like a fucking train. He looks like what I call a bandit. With that thought.. my eyes dipped to his waist, where a gnarly looking scimitar hung from it's sheath on his hip. Oh, fuck. This can't be real right now. Is he gonna kill me with that thing?

When I looked back up, I knew _he knew_ that I was about to bolt. I could take my chances with those people in the clearing. If anything, maybe I could use the chaos to escape. The Orc put his hands up slowly in a sign of surrender, watching me warily and actually kind of confused.

"Take it easy," he grunted low in his throat, moving ever so calmly towards the knapsack.

I didn't even wait for him to finish talking before I flung myself to my feet, unsheathing my bow rather clumsily. I _attempted_ to knock an arrow, but it just slipped out of my hands and into the snow. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was giving me a look that implied I must be royally stupid, but made no move to attack me - hell, he would've won even If I had shot the damn thing. A single arrow isn't gonna stop an Orc this size...

"Stay back!" I cried as I scrambled away, my voice two octaves too high. This seemed to piss him off even more, if that was even possible.

"Keep it down, woman!" he snarled, creepy eyes darting towards the battle before returning to me, taking a hesitant step towards me that told me he would make me if I didn't. "I'll be taking my things and leaving - don't cause me any trouble."

I just stared at him, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I fumbled for something to say. Yes, sure! Take them and go! Any of those things would have sufficed, but instead I just babbled like a baby. He didn't wait for my answer, just dove for his bag and hefted it over his shoulder like it was nothing. That thing looked _heavy._ Whatever was in there, it must've weighed more than a grown child. Hell, it must've weighed more than _me._

I couldn't get another word out before he just turned and sprinted away, sack in hand. I took a couple of steps after him, watching his retreating form desperately.

I could only stare after him, feeling the adrenaline slip away and the cold return. I was shivering almost violently at this point. _Warmth. I need warmth._ I looked back towards the battle through a section of trees; the battle had concluded. The Romans were surrounding the blues in a circle, all pointing their swords at them. The blues had clearly surrendered, their hands behind their heads. I crept closer to get a better look.

The blues were heavily outnumbered now, and Roman soldiers on horses came riding up, surrounding them. Would they be killed? What on Earth is going on here? Should I go out now and ask for help? Will _I_ be killed if I do? What choice do I have, though... They started rounding up the men by the time I finally decided to reveal myself.

I am immediately affronted by several Romans noticing my approach. This close, I am recognizing the armor in the back of my head. It vaguely reminds me of Skyrim... The Imperials in that game dress the same exact way. That's strange. My anxiety skyrockets when they all pull their swords on me and I raise my hands weakly in surrender.

"Please, I mean no trouble. I'm lost and I need help." I tried to explain to the soldiers, but they just glared at me, not moving a muscle.

A soldier on a horse rides up to me and my eyes nearly pop out of my head. I'm not mistaken. That's General Tullius from Skyrim. I've sided with them too many times not to recognize him. No way... is this _really_ happening right now? He comes to a stop in front of me, looking down from his perch as he grips the reigns.

"Strange that you'd only reveal yourself _after_ the battle. Tell me: are you one of the Stormcloaks? Don't attempt to lie. It will do you no good."

"No, no! I'm just... a traveler. I need directions, that's all!" I'm shaking, the cold and my anxiety not helping in the least.

He squints at me for several moments before he opens his mouth.. and closes it. A voice calls out from behind me, promptly interrupting General Tullius. I swirl around to look.

"Captain! Look what we've found." calls a soldier, dragging up a wildly struggling and unfortunately familiar face.

In between three soldiers, one on each side, is the Orc. A fourth strides up holding his precious knapsack, looking all too pleased to have caught the man. The Orc is significantly more bloody than the last time I saw him and seething, his eyes darting around from face to face. He stops on mine and holds my gaze - if I didn't know any better, I'd think he wanted me dead.

" _You!_ " he bellows, the Imperials holding him back to the best of their ability. "You gave me away, didn't you?"

The General looks to me, his eyebrow raised inquisitively. My heart rises to my throat.

"Know each other, do you?" he asks me, the accusation clear as day.

Oh, fuck. This guy is gonna get me dragged down with him. Anything I say now might implicate me...

"No, he just bumped into me while I was walking. We don't know each other, I swear!"

"She's lying." the Orc spat, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the snow. I cringed at the sight.

Another party sidled up beside Tullius and I recognized her as Elenwen, the Thalmor Ambassador. She was beautiful, much more so than in the game with her high cheekbones and golden skin. She gave a rather bored sigh.

"Do we really have time for such matters? Take them both and be done with it. I doubt any would miss an Orc savage and his accomplice." her voice grated on my ears just as it did in the game.

"No! Please, I..."

The General sighed and turned his horse away, looking like he'd already decided. The desperation hit me full force when he gave the guards an unsympathetic wave of his hand and they detained me. I struggled against my captors and screamed bloody murder, but they clearly had zero tolerance when I did it because I got a punch to the gut. I went down on my knees, spitting up despite myself. They don't let go, forcing me to just dangle limply in their grasps. I don't have any time to register what happens next because an elbow to the temple equals an unconscious Sara. All goes black.

* * *

The creaking of wheels and back and forth swaying is what woke me up. I groggily blinked the sleep from my eyes, not that I got much rest in this uncomfortable position and whimpered in pain. I was sore everywhere and the tenderness of my body hit me right off the bat as my memories came back to me in full force. The battle. The Orc. General Tullius. K.O.

Hazily, I glanced up and met sea blue eyes. Ralof sat across from me, dressed in his Stormcloak getup and looking very, very _real_ \- and concerned. I had to resist reaching out and touching him to confirm it. Then I realized I couldn't if I tried. My hands were bound tightly in my lap, the thick ropes already chafing on my wrists. My pajama's had been swapped out to the prisoner rags, just like in the game. This.. is absolutely insane. Or perhaps the most realistic dream I've ever had.

"You alright, Lass? That Imperial hit you real good." Ralof asked, but I was too busy having an existential crisis.

This... I've played through this a hundred times. Maybe more. And now... I was _in_ it. Does that mean that I'm the Dragonborn? I have to be, if I'm in this position. A familiar deep voice to my left caught my attention.

"Don't think she heard you, Nord." grunted the Orc. "Churl that she is, doubt she'd even understand you if she did."

My eyes snapped over to him, narrowed in annoyance. Oh, great. I'm stuck with this fucker. Since when is there an Orc in the opening? We sat shoulder to shoulder and I was uncomfortably squished in between him and Ulfric Stormcloak to my right. I shrunk into myself, finding I favored my right side and leaned more that way, away from the beast. What luck, to be crushed between two lumbering men. My arms were pushed in front of my chest so tightly I thought I would suffocate.

"Leave her be, Orc." snapped Ralof, shooting the man a pointed look before returning his softening gaze to me. "Walked into that Imperial ambush, same as us, eh?"

I sighed and gave a weak nod, gesturing vaguely to the Orc, "If it weren't for this brute, I wouldn't be here."

"I could say the same." The Orc hissed rather heatedly- I felt his spittle land on my cheek. His lip was puffy and bruising, likely from being beat up. He deserves it.

"What are you even _talking_ about?" I cried in frustration. "I didn't _do_ anything, damn it!"

" _What_ -" he began, only to be cut off by the spindly thief beside Ralof.

"Who cares! We're all gonna die and it's all these Stormcloak's faults! Damn you, Ulfric..." the thief shouted and began rambling on about his hatred of the Stormcloaks, Ulfric and how close he was to escaping, yada, yada.

I looked around and we were headed down the mountain path leading into Helgen, the carts bumping along painfully. It was still fucking cold and I was pretty sure I was gonna lose a finger or two at this point. The air was frigid and sent a chill down my spine, goosebumps appearing all over my skin. That's when I noticed that they'd taken my bra, the bastards. Can a girl get a fucking break around here? I suppose not, since we're headed for the chopping block.

 _Oh, right._ How had I completely forgotten about our destination? The thief was just screaming about our impending dooms and everything. It should be fine.. If Alduin shows, God help me, everything will be fine. I can't believe I'm praying for a _dragon_ to show up and raze a village to the ground.

The rest of the ride was damn near silent, except for Ralof prattling on about his youth once we were inside the gates. I was twiddling my thumbs nervously, eyeing the executioner as he came into view, and I swear he looked right back at me. I heard as people cursed us, cursed the Stormcloaks and called for our deaths behind me.

I felt more than heard the Orc sigh as his breath hit me square in the face. When I spared him a glance, he was looking at me, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"You didn't turn me in, did you?" he sounded frustrated.

What? I scanned his features, trying to determine that expression on his face. Remorse? Regret? Disappointment? Did he _seriously_ believe I got him caught?

" _No_!" I replied with equal emotion, giving him an annoyed look before returning my gaze to my hands.

And then, before I knew it, we were coming to a stop.

"End of the line. Shouldn't keep the Gods waiting for us." Ralof announced grimly.

Not very comforting, man. I followed after Ralof and to my discomfort, the Orc was behind me. I hopped down with slight difficulty, barely able to even feel my feet anymore - I couldn't feel the ground beneath me and nearly face-planted when my legs gave out.

It was then I noticed the massive height difference of everyone around me. I was the shortest, to be brief. The Orc towered over me, meeting my nervous eyes for a second before I hastily glanced away. He had to be over 7'0''. Ulfric was called first and went to join the growing execution line, which is when the thief made a break for it, taking an arrow in the back.

Fumbling anxiously with my numb fingers, it was my turn. Hadvar looked at me strangely as I stepped forward, scanning over his list with an eyebrow quirked.

"What's your name, kinsmen?" he called.

It took me a minute to respond, my voice suddenly frail. "Sara."

He scanned his list with a quick eye, blinked, and then looked towards his captain. Just like in the game, I noted.

"Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

The woman he was referring to stood off to the side with her arms crossed, staring at me hard. She smirked. The bitch actually smirked at me. "Forget the list. She goes to block." she declared, effectively sending me walking to my doom as Hadvar dismissed me.

Oh, you'll get what's coming to you. I always pick Ralof so you end up dead, anyway. Ralof is just a side beneft.

My nerves were off the charts at this point. If Alduin doesn't show, I'm dead. If he does, I might also be dead. My chances are slim here. I vaguely registered the Orc getting his name called behind me, something starting with an M; Malork, Malok, probably one of those... He seemed to have the same situation of not being on the list, but the Captain eagerly sent him to join the ever-growing line.

He came up sluggishly behind me, stopping when we were side by side, looking as defeated as I felt. I made eye contact with him, desperate for some sort of comfort. I could tell he was realizing it too; we're about to die. And despite our earlier dispute, we had a shared moment of fear. When I heard the distant roar of Alduin in the distance, I nearly jumped for joy. Tears were already welling up in my eyes.

Just like in the game, everyone dismissed it as nothing. But my eyes were on the skies, searching for my savior. Come on, you big lizard. If you save me, I'll be your own personal hype-woman. I'll make _T-shirts_. The priestess began reciting her verses, arms raised to the heavens - she was quickly interrupted by the red-haired Stormcloak.

I don't know about you, but I'd never cut off the only person stalling my death. It doesn't make you brave. Just dumb. He waltzed himself up to the block, where the Captain kicked him down by the backs of his knees and he collided jaw-first with the wooden block. It didn't help that he was facing us, his eyes wild - I had the jitters.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" he yelled to no one in particular.

I couldn't look as the axe came down. I heard the thunk and then cries of outrage all around me, some cheers. Ralof whispered under his breath to my right. I chanced a look at the Captain, but her eyes were already on me. I gulped, hard.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

Oh, fuck. I guess that's me because all eyes immediately turned to stare at me. They were all looking at me with remorse. The Orc suddenly grabbed my upper arm and brought me in close, causing me to gasp.

"I'm sorry." he whispered ruefully.

My eyes watered unconditionally as he dropped my arm and I forced myself to start walking towards the block before they _made_ me. Everything was in slow motion. I heard another roar but the Captain didn't care. I approached the fresh corpse that they'd barely even nudged aside and positioned myself accordingly, staring down at the bloodied wood below me. Oh, god. If there's a God, save me now.

She kicked me down just as harshly and I grunted as I landed smack dab into the wood, feeling my face slide across the wet surface. I gagged. The Stormcloak's decapitated head was in front of me, sitting pretty in the basket, his lifeless eyes still wide and looking right at me. Alduin, where are you?

I force my head to the right, smearing the blood on my left cheek as I look at the other prisoners. Ralof is already praying. The Orc is just staring, looking particularly haunted. I close my eyes. He'll be here. He will.

He won't.

The blade comes crashing down on my neck. The last thing I feel is the blade cleaving through my flesh and then black.


	2. Escape to Riverwood

Long time no update, I know! I have _not_ forgotten this story, in fact I think about it all the time. Like, I have a lot of material planned out for this, it's just the writing part that is hard. So, hopefully this one is enjoyable for yall to read because I rewrote it over and over until I was finally okay with it. Thanks to anyone who was interested in this fic after the first chapter. Speaking of, I also made a few changes to the first chapter, though it won't require you to reread it (I suggest you do though because I'm sure it's been a long time since you last read this!) really jacks up the formatting on these so sorry about that. This website doesn't let you put links in your own profile for some stupid reason so I can't show you my characters but oh well.

* * *

My eyes snapped open wide as I doubled over, feeling as if something had just forced it's way inside my chest, a heaving gasp escaping my throat. My neck burned as if it had just been cut and my hand flew up to wrap itself around the irritated flesh. I'm... alive? When Ralof patted me on the back in an attempt to comfort me, it spooked me more than anything. He quickly removed his hand at my startled gasp.

Agh, fuck.. what the hell just happened? I weakly straightened myself out and took in my surroundings. We're still lined up for the chopping block but the priestess is only just starting her verses. It's as if I... reloaded. Like when you mess up and reload your save. Or when you.. die.

I hastily glanced to the right side of the line, and there he was in all his glory - the red-haired Nord, still alive and kicking. At least for the time being. He looked about ready to stomp up there and get himself killed in the name of Ulfric Stormcloak again. But this is all so strange.. I still don't even know what's just happened. If I do nothing, will I die again?

And then, to my horror, he waltzed right up there once again.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he hissed as he made his way to the block.

All over again, I had to hear as he was beheaded, forcing my eyes to the ground as his severed head fell into its basket. Where my head would go if I didn't think fast. The Captain carelessly nudged his corpse aside with her foot, earning several cries of outrage from the prisoners, before setting her gaze on me - as if I'm the only one she has to choose from. Really, bitch?

"Next, the Nord in the rags!"

Should I just make a run for it? I glanced around, noting the sheer amount of Imperial soldiers and wondered just how many bows were trained on us in case we attempted escape. No, no.. I need something else. What else can I do to stall? Alduin called in the distance, a quiet message telling me he's almost here. I guess I have no choice.

"He may not have wanted to hear his last rites, but I do, Captain. Don't deny a dead womans wishes." I called with clear desperation in my voice, much to the Captain's displeasure.

She snorted. "Prisoners don't get to make demands. To the block!"

I clenched my fists, my body as tense as a coiled spring. This bitch is evil to the fucking core. Several more cries of outrages came pouring out of the other prisoners at her words, calling her various names even my mother would cringe at. And my mother is a colorful woman. Suddenly, the priestess quickly steps forward, looking severely disturbed by the Stormcloak's obscenities.

"Now, now, Captain, surely that isn't necessary! All people, no matter whom, should be allowed their last rites!" she cried, sounding exceedingly preachy. I could barely keep the relief off of my face as the Captain scoffed.

"Ugh! Fine. Just quit your prattling and get it over with already." she grumbled.

My body was shaking with the sheer amount of adrenaline coursing through my veins. God knows how long this speech is, but hopefully I just bought Alduin enough time to get here and save my ass. The priestess began shouting to the heavens about our souls and blessing us, yada, yada, when I heard it. It was loud and clear this time - a deafening, ear-shattering roar pierced the skies and all of us were looking around now.

About time, you over-exaggerated lizard. His shadow loomed on the horizon, approaching us frighteningly fast - screams filled the air as he finally descended upon the tower. Yes, yes! Wait. No... no! A fucking real dragon is in front of me right now. God I must be delusional. He was enormous, impossibly so; his shadow overtook us all. He raised his maw to the sky and Shouted, and soon enough meteors came showering down.

The Imperials were so focused on the dragon that the prisoners made a break for it, including me. At least, I was going to, until a massive rock came barreling down from the sky and slammed into my shoulder. The impact was so strong I'm surprised I didn't die immediately and it sent me flying to the ground with a scream, wrenching my hands apart and tearing my bindings off. But not before giving me a seriously wicked burn on my wrists as the ropes snapped. My left shoulder was crushed beneath it and I could feel surges of intense pain shooting down my arm in quick bursts.

Mentally, I was gone, my mind clouded by pure agony as I groaned incoherently to myself. Well, this is it then. If I die, is it permanent this time? I weakly attempted to push off the boulder with my free hand, deluded and on the verge of passing out. Figures I would escape one death only to fall right into another.

The Orc, who I hadn't realized was standing by the door to the nearby tower, dashed over to me after noticing my predicament. I only vaguely registered his presence as his shadow blocked out the maelstrom in the sky. I watched with hazy, blurred vision while he did his best with bound hands to lift the rock off of my arm. I felt the pressure fade as he barked something sharply that I couldn't really understand - my arm hurt too much to lift. A frustrated grunt and ten seconds later, the rock was off of me and I was content to just lay there and accept my fate. The Orc was not.

Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as he said things lost to the wind, helping me to stand and slinging my good arm over his shoulder. By the look in his eyes as he surveyed the damage, I knew it wasn't too bad. From what it felt like, my arm was fine, but my shoulder was definitely dislocated. Before I knew it, we had joined the other Stormcloaks in the tower.

Ralof shut the door hastily as we crossed the threshold, letting out a shaky sigh before turning to his general and speaking frantically. I can barely pay attention, my eyes lingering on the two bleeding Stormcloaks at our feet. They shiver and spit blood and I feel a tingle of delirium swirling in my mind. Am I going to end up like them?

The Orc sets me down briefly to demand that Ralof cut off his bindings, noticing the man had already broken free and had an axe in hand. This earned a dark look from Ulfric, but Ralof quickly obliged. He doesn't offer a thanks before he slings me back over his shoulder.

The Orc makes an exasperated sound as he looks up the many, many steps he's going to have to carry me up. The pain is becoming more apparent with each passing second, my heart only fueling it with each beat as I let a distressed whimper escape me. The Orc ignores me and begins to drag me up the stairs, not waiting for the Stormcloaks to finish their little chat, my feet painfully banging against each one as we ascend. A muffled roar comes from outside and the tower shakes around us, but the Orc never stops. We finally get to what I think is the top level, but it appears its been the victim of a collapse - a single Stormcloak soldier crouched before us is desperately trying to dig out the rocks with his bare hands.

Evidently he heard us approach because he doesn't look back at us when he cries, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

This seems to stress out my new companion, looking from me to the soldier, so he hurriedly goes to set me against the wall to help. The memory comes to me through my haze. Alduin will burst through the wall he's going to set me on. My tired eyes snap open as I shout, "Wait!"

The Orc looks at me in confusion, but I don't stop.

"Don't help! Just wait." I hiss weakly, ignoring the increasingly more hostile look he gives me.

He seems like he's going to retort with something particularly offensive when it happens. As if on cue, the right side wall busts open and we're sprayed with rubble and debris, Alduin's massive jaws appearing in the hole he left. I met his beady, red eyes in fear as they seemed to peer through my very being - the Orc didn't appear shaken in the slightest, doing his best to drag my dead weight away from the creature of legend. Alduin tilted his head, almost like a curious dog and then I could see the embers forming in his throat. A fiery gout of flame was unleashed upon the Stormcloak, who shrieked as his flesh melted from his bones in a matter of seconds, being the only unlucky bastard in range.

The smell that filled my nostrils was utterly putrid, but I had no hands available to cover my nose. Rest in peace. The Orc was staring at me, almost suspiciously, eyeing my neck for a split second before his attention was drawn elsewhere. If I hadn't been so tired, I might've made a snarky comment but I just sagged against him, even as he pulled me forward to peer out of the hole. Uh oh.

The floor was burning hot against the tops of my toes as he scanned the area beneath us.

"There!" he shouted suddenly, nodding toward the half-destroyed inn below us. "We must jump!"

"Are you crazy?" I cried weakly, noticing that the height difference was nearly twice as much than in the game. "I literally can't! You know that!"

"What choice do we have?" he barked back. "Would you prefer the dragon's belly instead? We must jump!" then the Orc sighed and muttered something under his breath before he said, "You'll forgive me for this. Bend your legs and land on the meat!"

"What? Don't you dare!" I shrieked in horror, but it was too late.

Then he quite literally tossed me over the ledge and I went spiraling towards the flaming inn beneath me, a terrified scream ripping from my throat as the ground came to meet me. I landed harshly against the wooden floor, sharp bursts of pain blooming in my shoulder, back, and ass as I rolled to a stop a few feet away in a crumpled heap of limbs. Oh my god.. I'm dying. This has to be what this feeling is. Death is approaching. I howled out several profanities before gritting my teeth against the pain, barely able to move at all. I would definitely be bruised later...if there was a later.

The wood was hot beneath my hands as I attempted to push myself up with my good elbow, just in time to see the Orc come crashing down and land wth a surprisingly nimble roll for his size. He grunted, stood up to his full height, gave me a once over and rolled his eyes seeing me lying pathetically on the floor.

"Get up!" he snarled as he rushed towards my limp body and practically yanked me up by my good arm, causing me to bellow in pain as he jostled my shoulder. Tears once again were leaking down my cheeks.

"Please, stop.." I cried. "It hurts, damn it. You're killing me, here!"

A flicker of sympathy flitted over his features, but was quickly replaced with hardened determination. "It will hurt more when the dragon roasts us for dinner! Now, let's go." he shot back.

I hated to agree with the guy clearly trying to end my miserable existence, but he was right. Having my flesh burnt off by a giant fire-breathing lizard wasn't on the top of my priority list. He scooped me off the floor with surprising gentleness, though my shoulder was agitated by the slightest movement and I still groaned. We moved over to the hole in the floor not too far away and he set me back down on my ass so he could jump down to the lower level. A little part of me was scared he would abandon me up here to burn into ashes, but there's no way he would go through this much trouble just to ditch me here.

And thankfully, after he jumped down what was a surprisingly high fall, he turned around and held his arms up to catch me. With a bit of hesitance and a squeal, I slid off of the edge into his waiting arms, to which he caught me with ease, the momentum forcing him to spin me a bit - almost like a princess. The movement did end up irritating my shoulder, as did everything apparently, but I held in the grunt that wanted to come out so badly. He seemed to contemplate putting me down, but just ended up sprinting out the rest of the way with me in his arms. I guess he didn't want to risk being stuck in a flaming building because I'm too slow.

If we weren't in a life or death and he didn't scare the living shit out of me, I'd probably be flattered by this whole situation. Maybe even a little red-cheeked. Actually, my cheeks _were_ red, but not for that reason - I was burning up. I went from freezing to melting in the span of two minutes. A girl can't catch a break in the game world apparently.

We made our way outside of the sweltering inn at a fast pace now that I wasn't slowing us down, just as a bit of flaming rubble came crashing down to block the doorway. The Orc scoffed, likely thinking about how we'd come close to being trapped in there because of me.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" I asked hesitantly as we stepped into the ash-filled air, staring up at his ash-covered face. "I thought you hated me."

He met my eyes and I couldn't help but wince at the sheer intensity of his gaze. "I got you into this, so _I_ will get you out." he tore his eyes away from me. "Consider this a debt repaid."

Yeah, you really did. Whatever, as long as I make it through this I don't even care. I mean, I had to get arrested somehow, right? Though this does raise the question of what was in that sack he'd had. Stolen goods? Now, I always play a thief in Skyrim but it's different when it's real life - you can't trust a thief. But hey, if he wants to help me out because of his weird guilt thing, that's fine by me.

Plus, he's kinda hot in a strange, beastly way.

The air was no longer chilly, but humid as the Orc finally set me down, much to my displeasure. Sure, it wasn't practical for him to carry me everywhere - but I was damn tired and I hadn't even _done_ anything. And it seemed Alduin had changed the very temperature of the area with his shout - I was practically panting from the heat.

Not far from the inn was Hadvar and three others - the little boy, his father, and some guy I don't recall. I knew how this ended. We could only watch as the already dying man was reduced to ashes in front of his son, who began screaming and screaming. I winced, feeling not only terrible, but disgusted, staring at the pile of human-scented ashes left behind. Or chicken scented.

Hadvar, finally noticing our presence, glanced back over his shoulder with a grimace engraved into his face. It morphed into a faint scowl as his eyes raked over what had to be a strange duo.

"You two?" he said to himself in disbelief. "You're still alive?"

The Orc chuckled low in his throat. The sound was vaguely dark and sent a pang of something through my gut. "Barely. No thanks to you, Imperial." he retorted with a bit of petulance and Hadvar took this time to look me up and down uncertainly.

He was looking at me like a liability. I could see it in the grave line his lips thinned into. Yeah, well I wouldn't be in your way right now if you had just let me go when it turned out I wasn't on the stupid list, eh, Hadvar? I gave him a knowing look and he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Well, perhaps now is the time to make up for it." he said loudly over the crackle of flames and wailing of the child, glancing at the man being hugged by said child. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense!"

With that he spared us one last glance, shouting, "Follow me if you want to stay alive!" and taking off running towards the flaming, half-destroyed huts ahead of us.

The Orc grumbled and shuffled along with me at his side, probably frustrated by my snail pace at this point. I decided to push myself despite the pulsing pain on various parts of my body, finally gaining some speed. We caught up with Hadvar and were about to cut through the remains of the collapsed house, when Alduin made another appearance, just like in the game - he crashed down on top of the wall above us, shaking the very ground beneath us. The tip of his wing was so close, it nearly brushed against me and I had to hold in a shriek. The Orc practically slammed us against the wall, crushing me in closer with his thick, muscled arm. I was finding it difficult to breathe with all the ash and smoke. We flattened ourselves against the heated stone as Alduin blew fire at some unspecified targets and took to the skies once again.

We all unanimously released the breaths we were holding. Hadvar proceeded forward through the remains of the ruined building and we followed as closely as my speed would allow, passing through the courtyard where Imperials were flinging fireballs into the sky like nobodies business. I wanted to watch them, as amazed as I was, but we had to keep moving. Tullius called out to Hadvar but I couldn't quite catch what he said, let alone care.

Ralof revealed himself once again, appearing from basically a dead end, which I always thought was strange - but whatever. They began saying their douchey lines and had their weird standoff before they went into their seperate entrances. The Orc and I shared a look - it was clear we were one in this decision. Whatever his reasons, the Orc appeared to favor Ralof - I merely wanted to have the chance to kill that damn Captain bitch. Not that _I_ would be doing any killing. Together, we followed after our Stormcloak companion.

Upon entering, Ralof was examining the corpse of one of his fallen brothers somewhat mournfully before sparing us a glance. He seemed pleased that we'd joined him instead of Hadvar. He probably already noticed my wincing and gritted teeth and by the look on his face, he seemed grateful to have another sword arm along - the Orc. God knows I'd be useless in a fight, even if my arm wasn't broken. I watched the Orc's internal struggle play out on his face; take Ralof's deceased comrades shit or leave it?

Hm. Surprisingly honorable for a thief.

The unsaid question is answered when Ralof gestures to the axe, mentioning he won't be needing it anymore. That's all the Orc needs to hear apparently because he snatches it up faster than you can say "bazinga". He tests out the weight with a few practice swings while I rest on the floor, and suddenly I can't help but wonder what he usually fights with, watching the muscles of his biceps flex with each move. Looking at the sheer mass of his arms, I think he'd be a two-handed kinda guy for sure - maybe a warhammer. Something for bludgeoning. I'm sure Orcs like that kinda thing.

Ralof's voice shook me out of my intense investigation. "You don't look too good, lass." he commented with a frown. "What happened to you?"

"Well.." I began, but the Orc quickly hissed at us.

"Imperials! Hide!" he practically growled, his eyes focused on me in particular as he dived to crouch on the other side of the gate.

I weakly shuffled into the shadow, pressing myself into the corner and feeling more panicked by the second as the gate began drawing up behind me, the rapid onset of footsteps approaching. It's kinda like when you are walking down the dark hallway to your bedroom and then just sprint because obviously there's a demon behind you and your bed is the safe zone - except real, with real people, and real swords. The Orc and Ralof took up positions on either side of the gate, weapons at the ready as a pack of four imperials came rushing down the narrow hallway. I was very nervous because I was quite literally in direct view of them and weaponless.

Please kill them quickly. I can't believe I'm thinking that.

My friends nodded to each other in a silent agreement and I watched in a mix of horror and awe as they took the first soldiers by surprise, moving in perfect sync and slamming their axes into their unsuspecting throats. I choked on my spit, but quickly covered my mouth to silence myself. Oh, fuck! Blood sprayed from the wounds as they choked, gurgled and fell forward, their armor scraping noisily against the stone floor.

The Captain simultaneously gasped in surprise, but quickly unsheathed the sword on her hip, as does Hadvar behind her. I can only watch as they come out swinging and the four of them engage in a heated battle - the Orc vs. the Captain and Hadvar vs. Ralof. My eyes were drawn to the Orc, his fighting style surprisingly beautiful.. in a barbaric sort of way. I'm just glad he's on my side.

The clang of metal on metal filled my ears and the tang of sweat and blood stung my nostrils. I vaguely felt like I was watching a cutscene or something - a very detailed, realistic ass cutscene. It was a good thirty seconds of parrying on both sides before the Orc full on headbutted the Captain with a ferocious roar, helmet and all, taking her completely by surprise. In the split second where she stumbled back, he slammed his war axe into the junction between her neck and shoulder, earning a deeply pained cry. By the looks of it, that shit sank in deep.

He tore it right back out and slammed it again and again into her exposed neck, and by now I couldn't watch anymore. The sounds were disgusting enough that I felt the bile rising in my throat, but nothing came - my stomach was empty. When it was silent save for the panting of the Orc, I spared a glance - and was horrified by what I saw. The Captain's body spasmed and spurted blood from where her head had been decapitated at the throat, the Orc standing aggressively over her corpse covered in her blood.

"Good fucking God!" I cursed in horror, using my good hand to push myself to my feet. "That's just sick!"

The Orc merely grunted and rolled his shoulders, wiping the blood on his axe onto his ragged tunic and sheathing it on his hip. Ralof had bested Hadvar on the sidelines, already moving to loot the Captain with a quick search. He pulled a keyring off of her hip that jingled with the movement and Ralof released a pleased sigh.

"Keys, likely to the entire keep. May come in handy." he said to no one in particular, already advancing toward the door opposite of the gate the Imperials had entered through. "This must lead further down."

"Hey, hurry up and put this on!" the Orc barked at me from where he stood and I grimaced as I stared at the bloodied corpse. "You're gonna need it." he added under his breath.

I scowled but hobbled over anyway, looking down in disgust as her blood soaked into the stone below. I gave him a look.

"Can you.. get rid of _that?_ " I nearly choked on vomit as I gestured to her severed head just laying on the floor staring up at me with it's hollow eyes, covering my nose and mouth with a hand.

The Orc groaned in frustration before literally kicking it and sending it flying in the opposite direction. My jaw dropped as I watched it slap against the wall and bounce onto the floor.

"There's something _wrong_ with you..." I muttered as I knelt down to start removing the armor. I don't even know how to remove armor in the first place, god damn it..

"And _you're_ a pain in my ass. Move," he grunted, slapping away my unskilled hands and quickly unbuckling her various belts and straps with deft hands.

I would be impressed if I wasn't so appalled by his .. wellhis _existence_. When he was done, he looked up at me from his kneeling position with a exasperated expression.

"Tell me you at least know how to put on armor yourself." his tone was practically begging. I almost wanted to laugh, but I shook my head instead. The Orc rolled his eyes and I felt a wave of embarrassment. Why do I have to feel embarrassed because of this _actual_ killer?

And then the Orc began putting the dead Captain's armor over the rags I currently adorned rather hurriedly, the looming presence of the dragon in the back of our minds. While he did so, Ralof was testing all of the various keys on the door, grunting in frustration after what must've been his 14th failed key. I whined about my shoulder, begging him to be careful to which he just grunted, simultaneously avoiding looking at his face. He began strapping up my chest armor and I ended up looking uncomfortably towards Ralof's back. This was a little _too_ intimate for my tastes. I did my best to ignore what felt like something damp just under my armpit, clamping my eyes shut. Please don't be dead person blood. _Please_ don't be dead person blood.

When he finally finished my armor, clunking down her heavy ass helmet onto my head with a bit _too_ much force, he went about putting on his own armor, nabbing it from the biggest of the Imperial's they killed. Even then, it barely fit on his muscley body, looking two sizes too small for him. He accomplished this quite quickly to my surprise and when he was done, he shoved a sword into my good hand. I squeaked, nearly dropping the damn thing. It was heavy, nearly pulling my arm to the floor with it's weight.

"Be ready to use this, little girl." he sneered, getting a bit too close to my face before pushing past me to meet up with Ralof, who had just unlocked the gate.

"Don't call me that. My name is _Sara_." I said indignantly as I followed after him, clutching my newfound weapon with an untrained hand.

"You two done? I'm ready to get out of here." Ralof said, looking between the two of us with hard eyes.

We finally made our way down and through the keep while I simply tried to stay back and away from any future battles. Even with a weapon, I wouldn't be much good with it, so I just sheathed it on one of the holsters that came with the armor.

There was another skirmish downstairs like in the game just after part of the keep collapses. I just remained hidden as they duked it out - I knew I was being absolutely useless, but with my dislocated shoulder and inexperience, they were better off without me throwing myself in harms way. I expertly searched the area and looted all the valuables in the room, knowing it by heart after 20 playthroughs - though I was definitely more excited to see what these potions could do. My companions were looking at me strangely as I seemed to beeline towards certain points in the room, never coming out empty handed. I obtained about 10 gold and three potions, one of each variety.

After all my years of gaming, I actually get to down a healing potion... Excitement coursed through me as I brought the red vial up to my lips and uncorked it while we headed down another set of stairs. The scent that wafted into my nostrils was absolutely revolting. I damn near gagged at the metallic, almost bloody smell. Well, this isn't how I _imagined_ it to smell but..

The Orc gave me a funny look from my side.

"What, never used a potion before?"

I shot him a glare. He was still covered in blood and smelled heavily of sweat and ash, and from this proximity I was getting a good long wiff.

"For your information, no. A lot of this is... new to me, I guess." I sighed as I stared down at the red bottle. "Bottoms up."

And then I downed the entire thing. The taste was metallic and not at all pleasant, but I managed to get through it without spewing it all back up. I was disappointed. I didn't feel anything. My shoulder was swollen and still pulsed with pain with each second, probably already bruising a nasty purple color. I was about to demand to know why it wasn't working when I felt it.

A heavenly sensation rolled throughout my body, starting in my abdomen and spreading outwards until it reached my shoulder. I audibly moaned. I stiffened, trying my best to keep walking even as what could have possibly been the best feeling in my entire life assaulted my body. Oh, fuck... The Orc awkwardly cleared his throat, bringing a fist to his mouth while he did and immediately averting his gaze.

I watched with hazy eyes as most of the bruises on my arm disappeared or faded into a sickly yellowish color in their place. The pain in my shoulder faded into a dull throb, but I could tell it was still dislocated.

"You will never get used to that." the Orc admitted to my left and if I knew him better, I might've thought he was embarrassed.

I gave my shoulder a hesitant roll, and grimaced. Yep, still dislocated. But it felt much better than before and my mind was no longer clouded by pain. I could actually think clearly and there was a pep in my step.

"I'll treat that shoulder if we make it outta here. Potions are like bottled magic, but even they have their limits." The Orc told me, watching me from the side as we descended further into the keep, approaching the cave-like portion at a rapid pace.

"Huh. I thought they'd be way more cool.." I mumbled absently, still a bit dazed from the experience. The Orc raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

We eventually got past the big chamber full of baddies and ended up following the river down to where I knew would freak me out the most. The spider cave. We approached and the Orc noticed me lagging behind, my face clearly hesitant. He gave me an annoyed look, clearly tired of my cowering. I thought he was going to say something but he just kept moving forward. Good. Go kill those oversized bugs for me.

I heard chittering ahead and some grunts, my curiosity coming to its peak as I peered around the wall. I watched as Ralof and the Orc began hacking wildly into the only spider left, the largest of the bunch, grunting and panting while driving their axes into its husk over and over. I nearly threw up from the sight of it alone, seeing all of its beady eyes and giant hairy legs but this was the icing on the cake. I covered my mouth and approached only after they gave me the all clear.

The rest of our escape passed in a blur until we were all crouched behind the rock just outside the cave, watching Alduin's terrifying form fly through the skies and over Bleak Falls Barrow, which looked eons away from us. It was at this time that the overwhelming scent of ash and sweat filled my nostrils, and it wasn't just me that noticed it. The three of us shared an equally disgusted look with one another.

"Well, we should get going. My sister in Riverwood needs to know about this right away." Ralof said as he stood up from one knee, brushing off his armor. "That is, if you want to join me."

I was on my feet nodding before the words even left my mouth. "Yes!" I shouted a bit too eagerly and I quickly cleared my throat as they gave me a weird look. "Yes.. that would be nice. I'm.. uh.. not one of the locals and I probably couldn't find the way on my own."

This was a lie, of course. I knew the path to Riverwood and many other such places in Skyrim like the back of my hand. I also knew that if this realm was true to the game, we'd come across a pack of wolves on the way. And there's no way in hell I'll be able to defend myself against them. Ralof gave me a reassuring smile and placed a large mitt on my good shoulder, and the strength of his grip actually surprised me.

"You're welcome to travel with me, Kinswoman. And you as well, friend." the blonde said, looking to the Orc beside me, a little less enthusiastically.

The Orc simply grumbled a bit half-heartedly, looking like he wanted to go anywhere else, but he still gave a weak nod in response anyway. Not a very talkative fellow, is he? I should give him more credit, though. He really did save my ass back there — I definitely would have died without him dragging me all over Helgen the way he did. I'll have to be sure to tell him that at some point.

Ralof pulled away and motioned for me to follow as he began the trek down the hill and I quickly did just that. A glance behind me revealed the Orc was indeed following along about five feet back, grumpily but following nonetheless. And that was good enough for me.

* * *

What was a 2-3 minute walk in game turned out to be a three hour one in real time, and I realized that this world was much, much bigger than I anticipated. This changed things, massively. By the time the three of us saw the gates of Riverwood in the distance, we were all exhausted, grumpy and starving. We never did come across any wolves like I thought. Just a long, winding path that never seemed to end. My feet ached, my body was sore and burned in several places and the armor was weighing down on me exponentially. I was probably the grumpiest of all, if the sour expression on my face was any indication.

I nearly jumped for joy when I saw the plumes of smoke in the distance and heard the familiar chopping of wood echoing through the trees. Ralof took off into a sprint as soon as we crossed the threshold of the village and I groaned. I need you, don't just run away! I shot a look to the Orc, who just shrugged and began heading towards the inn straight ahead.

I blinked and stuttered, "W..Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need a drink." was all he said, not even sparing me a glance.

I quickly caught up to him despite his bounding strides, clutching my useless arm beside me to stop it from moving too much.

"Both of you are ditching me?" I cried in disbelief. "After all that? And I still don't even know your name!"

"If I tell you, will you bugger off?" he shot me an irritated look, his tusks making his sneer that much more menacing.

I felt a pang of anger rush through me at his tone and puffed up my chest, unable to hide the dejected look on my face.

"Maybe."

"Malukh. Now leave me in peace, little girl." he began climbing the steps to the Sleeping Giant Inn and I hastily followed.

It was probably not the smartest move to harass an Orc twice my size in a medieval setting, but a petulant side of me really wanted to rile him up. I know I'm being a bit clingy but.. this isn't my world! If he knew the real story he wouldn't be such a jerk about it.

"This is a public establishment, _Malukh_." I snarked, probably failing on the pronunciation a little bit. "I can come if I want."

"Useless and a liar? Great." he opened the door and a delightful lute came pouring out, a melody I recognized filling my ears. Age of Aggression. Oh, I'm feeling aggressive right now, and it's all because of this shithead right here.

"I may be useless but at least I'm not an asshole like you. I haven't even done anything to you."

"You've done more than enough for me to want you out of my damn face." Malukh rumbled in irritation as all eyes were now drawn to us. We were probably an odd duo in this part of Skyrim.

I didn't really hear his comment as I smiled sheepishly at all the eyes pointed my way, now losing a bit of confidence. Damn, this place looks different. It looks like there's a whole other wing to the side of the building and its much bigger. It's also much more crowded for a small village such as this one. I began to lag behind in my hesitance, watching Malukh sit himself down at the bar — there was another stool, but it was already occupied by another patron, leaving me standing there awkwardly with no place to harass my new friend from.

I ended up shuffling over to a table and praying nobody came over to me. There were several crazy lookin' characters in here, that's for sure. And it just occurred to me that I have roughly 25 gold to my name. That's barely enough for two nights at the inn, and I still need to pay for food. How am I going to survive on my own with no money, no friends, and no skills? I legit couldn't fight a skeever to save my life!

I spent the next hour huddling in my corner, having a mental breakdown and damn near bursting into tears in this crowded ass inn, going pleasantly uninterrupted.. until. I hear a loud clank as someone plops down on the right side of the bench next to me, pulling me from my depressing thoughts. God, what now?

I peer up from behind my reddish-brown locks, meeting the face of an armored-up older man with short scraggly black hair and piercing blue eyes. A scar runs down the entire length of the left side of his face and the eye on that side is cloudy —I figure that he's blind in that one. He's not ugly.. per say, but not someone I myself would ever approach. He leans his elbows on the table and meets my stare, a sly grin sliding across his mouth, revealing a row of off-white, jacked-up teeth. His nose seems to wrinkle when he likely catches a wiff of Helgen on my clothes and armor.

"Now, what's a pretty thing like you doing all by her lonesome? Want some company?" his voice is scratchy and sends chills down my neck. Immediately, the stench of alcohol hits my nose when he speaks.

I recoil slightly but try to remain pleasant, leaning away from the source of that foul smell. I give him a weak smile.

"Just stopping for the night before I head on to Whiterun. A woman needs her beauty sleep and all." I laugh nervously, as he moves in closer.

"A traveler, are you? Ah.. but a Lady by herself on the roads isn't something I should allow. I am also bound for Whiterun and well.. I wouldn't mind the company." he gives me another of his grins and I know I need to get out of this situation and fast.

"Uh.. I think I'll be fine. Really. I appreciate the offer, but I should get going." I fake a smile and move to get up but his clammy hand grabs mine and keeps me from moving any further.

His expression has darkened considerably and his eyes are narrowed as he stares at me. I can't keep the up the ruse anymore, I'm clearly scared now. Fuck this fucker.

"Didn't you just say you were staying for the night? I can buy us both a room and—" he began but I hastily interjected, feeling more than fucking done with this day.

"No! I already told you I don't need your help, now let go!" I growled, trying to yank away my wrist. The man held firm to my infinite chagrin.

A big meaty, olive green hand plops down on his shoulder suddenly and our eyes are drawn up to find Malukh staring down at us, looking more than a bit pissed off. I don't know why I'm so happy to see him but I am. The man looks at the hand and back up again.

"Who in Talos are you?" the man asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Her bodyguard. It's been a _long_ day, so if you don't let her go in the next three seconds, I'm gonna make sure that hand of yours never works properly again. Three… two…" he trailed off, the deep baritone of his voice a little slurred.

The man's eyes widened as he tried to protest, "Hey, now, there's no need to-"

"One."

Instantly, the hand Malukh had on his shoulder flew down to where the man had me in a vice grip and tore his hand away from mine, causing me to recoil in surprise. The man exclaimed as his arm was bent backwards and a quick pop was heard, forcing out a loud yell from his throat. Malukh didn't stop there though. He proceeded to yank him back by his broken arm, pulling him off of our shared bench with a thud as he collided with the floor. The other patrons were shouting and the music stopped, but people seemed more excited than anything.

My heart was racing in my chest as I watched him absolutely embarrass this man in front of the whole inn — for me. The Orc was just bullying me an hour ago so I couldn't help but wonder why the change of heart. And just like he said, he crushed the hand that had been grabbing mine only seconds before underneath his boot, twisting and turning it as the man bellowed in pain.

"Apologize." Malukh barked, and a shiver rolled through my gut. I couldn't tell if it was fear or… something else.

The man just bit down on his lip, struggling against the Orc's foot holding him down. Malukh stomped down, looking like he just wanted to get this over with.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry! I really am! Please, make him stop!" he finally cried from the floor, earning a couple boos from the onlookers. _Coward! Snowback! What a milk drinker._

I didn't have to say a word because Malukh just lifted his foot up, revealing the mess of broken fingers the man now had. He spat down on the man with a sneer, nodding his head towards the door.

"Now, get lost. I don't want to see that ugly mug of yours any longer." Malukh grunted as he simply stepped over his body to get to me.

I blinked as he grabbed me by the arm and practically pulled me off of the bench. His grip was surprisingly gentle compared to what I just saw him do, so I couldn't help but feel a little.. well, flustered. Damn, now I owe him again. The man shot us one last glare as he scrambled up onto his feet and out the door with a slam and the other patrons began to settle down as well.

"You really are a damsel in distress, you know that?" he sighed.

All I could do was stare up at him, unsure of what to say. Thank you? But my pride was nagging at me, telling me to say the opposite. Now that we were so close, I could see the glazed look in his eyes — he was definitely a bit tipsy. Maybe that makes him more talkative?

"How did you know he was.." I began, but Malukh interjected.

"It was obvious what he was trying to do."

"Well.. why help me?" I scowled slightly. "I thought I was a useless liar."

"You are." he said and for a second, it sounded like he was actually teasing me. "I still wouldn't turn a blind eye to that kind of behavior towards someone— even you. We did just escape a dragon together after all." he tried to give me a smile, though it looked more like a grimace due to his tusks.

Despite his jesting, I was very surprised to hear any of that come out of his mouth. I didn't end up thanking him, just stared at the floor in embarrassed shame until he finally dragged me to the barkeep. Malukh fished around in his pocket, pulled out a bag and just plopped it in front of the man — Orgnar, I believe his name was. I remember him because he sent mercenaries after me in one playthrough. He stopped cleaning the glass he was holding and gave us a questioning look.

"Two rooms for 2 days and to pay for any damage."

"Alright. You're lucky I don't just kick you out for the commotion you caused. We're trying to run a business here," Orgnar sighed. "It's the room to my right here. Don't have any double beds, I'm afraid and the other rooms are all full up, so you'll have to share. And might I suggest you two—" he gave us a mildly disgusted look. "Go use the baths? They're just down the hall."

My face lit up at the mention of a bath. The inns have baths now? Thank god. And I guess that takes care of my money problem for the time being. Malukh nodded and quickly pulled me to our room a few feet away, finding that the door was already opened. My face fell once I saw it.

There was a small window at the top of the wall opposite of us, a single bed, a nightstand and a drawer to the right inside. There was barely enough room for one person in that bed.. and we have to share? My face crumpled at the thought. I barely know this guy, even if he just saved me twice in one day and he's been mostly unpleasant for the entirety of it. I took a peek at his face to see his reaction, only to find him already looking at me, his eyes knowing.

"You can have the bed." he said. "I'll take the floor."

"What?" I said incredulously, eyebrows shooting up. "No. You paid for the room, you get the bed. I'm just happy to have somewhere to stay.."

His eyes narrowed now as he stared down at me . "Are you always this difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult! I'm just trying to help out.. I don't want to be 'useless'." I explained frustratedly, throwing my hands up to emphasize my point. "I already owe you, so please. It's not a big deal."

Malukh just grumbled and rubbed his temples. "Close the door." he said suddenly.

"What?"

"We're gonna fix that shoulder." he crossed his arms. "Go on."

Oh, shit. I almost forgot about that. I gulped, feeling a wave of nerves rush over me.

"Right now?" I asked incredulously.

"It _should've_ been treated hours ago. Now _shut the door_." he ordered gruffly.

I wasn't too pleased about being alone in a room with an Orc, but begrudgingly did as he said. When I did as I was told, I gave him a slightly annoyed and expectant look that just said _What now?_ He simply gestured to the bed with one hand. I hesitantly walked past him to situate myself on the bed, bracing myself for what was to come. I've never had a dislocated shoulder before, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I knew that it was going to hurt, and it was going to hurt _real_ bad. Malukh briefly walked to the dresser and rummaged through it, only stopping when he found what he was looking for.

I stared up nervously at the Orc as he moved to hover over me and held up a raggedy cloth.

"I don't think I have to tell you this won't feel good." he rumbled from above. "You'll need this."

I could only manage a whimper as I took and shoved what had to be a _dirty_ rag into my mouth, clamping down on it with my teeth.

"Brace yourself. I'm not an expert, but I'll do my best."

Well _, that's_ not very comforting.

He was quick in his motion, and as he reset my shoulder I felt a _pop_ as the bone slid roughly back into it's socket. I howled into the cloth, my hands tightly gripping the sheets until my knuckles turned white. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuucking hell. ' _Hurt_ ' was an understatement. That was probably the worst thing I've felt in my entire life and I'm not even exaggerating. I panted as the Orc stepped back, his face stern.

"Avoid laying on that side tonight, until I can make you a splint. I'll make sure you have one before we split ways." he told me while I tiredly removed the now damp cloth from my mouth. "I'm gonna go take a bath. You might want to think about taking one as well."

I gave him a sour look and he gave me the closest thing to a smirk before he turned on his heel and left me alone in the room, shutting the door behind him. Damn him for being so helpful. I literally _can't_ hate him. It should be easy - technically, he's a damn killer! But all he's done so far is help me. Granted, he got me into that situation in the first place, but at least he's trying to make up for it, right?

I sat there for a long while, simply contemplating my life right now. 'Before we split ways'... damn. I mean he _does_ have his own life. It's not like he was going to stay with me forever .. so why am I so disappointed? And I'm literally in a different world. Sure, I have extensive knowledge of the place.. but no experience to back it up. I'm no damn survivalist. So what am I going to do?

Eventually I found the energy to stand and trudge on over to where I believed the baths were located - that new wing I mentioned before. There was a purple curtain separating me from the other side, so I lifted it up with my good arm and ducked under, revealing a lengthy hallway with two doors at the end of it. They were each marked with strange symbols that I didn't recognize and I stood there for a second just trying to remember if I'd ever seen them in the game before. After an awkward minute just standing there staring, I opened the left door and peeked inside.

I quickly shut that one after seeing a familiar green back. Alright, that's definitely the mens side then. After trying the other door, I was met with a big room lined up with empty wooden tubs, with a large dresser to the left side. A pretty young woman sitting off to my right reading a book glanced up after hearing me shut the door. I gave her a sheepish smile as she stood up, setting her book onto the table beside her chair and dusting off her green dress.

"Give me one moment and I'll prepare your bath." the blonde said kindly, bowing before me for a second before scurrying over to one of the tubs.

"S-sure.." I murmered awkwardly.

The whole process was very spirited-away reminscent. She pulled a lever that released a wooden panel from the wall, and after a brief delay, steaming hot water came pouring down until the tub was entirely filled. Then she pulled the lever again and it stopped. I watched as she fit the wooden panel back into its slot in the wall before walking back over to me.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked, folding her hands.

My mind flitted to the armor currently weighing me down. "Well, I was wondering if I could get a change of clothes? I don't have anything else and I'd really rather not sleep in armor.." I trailed off.

She blinked. "Oh, of course. Do you prefer dresses or a tunic and trousers?"

"Tunic and trousers, please." The thought of wearing a dress while traversing Skyrim was not a pleasant one.

The woman walked over to the drawer and pulled out a nice beige, long-sleeve shirt and brown pants before setting them in my arms with a smile. I thanked her and she returned to her seat, setting the book back into her lap.

I had never been so excited for a bath in my life.

I walked over to my tub and set down the clothes off to the side before nervously glancing back at the woman, who was thankfully intently reading her book. I then began the process of trying to remove this pesky armor, and it took me a shameful amount of time to get every piece off, leaving me in my stinky prisoner rags. I took those off too, happy to be free of the scratchy uncomfortable material. And like I guessed, no bra. Now my nipples were all chafed - thanks a lot, assholes. I did still have underwear on, though, thank god.

When I was finally in the nude, I gazed down at the heaven that awaited me. The water smelled floral and soothing, pretty purple petals floating in the water. Damn, this sure was nice for a small inn. Evidently the denizens of Skyrim do, in fact, need to bathe. I put one foot in and then the other with a soft hiss as the water encapsulated me. Soon enough, I dunked the rest of my body, feeling spurts of uncomfort in several places. The burns were not too bad from earlier thanks to that potion but they still weren't fond of the heat.

Regardless, it was an entirely soothing experience after an awful day. I did my damnedest to scrub off all the dirt and soot still caked onto my skin with my good arm and wash out my greasy hair to the best of my ability. Hopefully Malukh did as good of a job as I did, if we were to share a room. The rest of my bath was spent soaking, thinking about my next plan of action until the water became chilly. Eventually, another patron came in, a woman in full armor, followed by the same lady who filled my tub. The same routine ensued and her bath was filled, before she began undressing.

I was a bit dizzy as I quickly climbed out while her back was turned to me and very glad the bath attendant had left me a towel of some sort, hastily wiping myself down. I wasn't embarrassed to be in the nude per say, but I definitely didn't enjoy it. I was very happy to put on regular clothes instead of armor, feeling the soft cloth cling to my wet skin. Unfortunately, my nipples were clear as day through this fabric without a bra but I tried not to let it bother me. Once fully clothed, I retrieved my gear and returned to our room for the night, my head still spinning as I opened the door.

It was still light out from what I could see out the small window, but Malukh was already inside. I had to do a double take when I saw him — he looked so young! His face was ridden of it's thick black warpaint, revealing smooth green skin underneath, and a surprisingly handsome face. He was already fast asleep on the floor, to my chagrin, using his arms as a pillow while he breathed in and out peacefully.

He was like a whole new person.

I quietly shut the door behind me before I approached him to observe. With that paint on, he looked at least thirty, but without it.. he really couldn't be much older than myself. His face literally almost looked like it shouldn't belong to such a big, beefy body. He was also wearing regular clothes that really suited that muscular body of his. His tunic clung tightly to his massive biceps and pecs. The pants were a bit more loose on him, but still looked nice. He had already set his armor on the dresser and I quickly did the same.

Exhaustion was pulling at my conscious and I realized just how tired I really was. I could've passed right out in that bath if I didn't have to get out eventually. I drug myself over to the bed he'd so kindly lent to me, gingerly climbing onto the mattress and avoiding my bad shoulder as per his instructions. I was out like a light, my last thoughts being about a rude yet kind Orc named Malukh.


	3. A Day In Town

This definitely took a different turn than I was intending but uh.. I don't mind it. Let's just say things escalated quickly. Hopefully ya'll enjoy it nonetheless.

Warning for: Graphic Language, Minor Sexual Situations and Dubious Consent.

* * *

I slept like a log throughout the rest of the afternoon, until early the next morning. When I awoke, bright light poured in from the window above me and the chirping of birds outside filled my ears. My body was terribly sore, my shoulder and thighs in particular, and my stomach ached painfully. I never managed to eat yesterday. I groaned as I rolled over to face Malukh groggily, rubbing at my crusty eyes. Or where Malukh was last seen, because he wasn't there anymore.

Panic flooded through me and I shot up in the bed like a rocket, my heart rate picking up almost immediately. Pain flooded my shoulder but I ignored it, looking for any sign of his departure. Had he ditched me in the night? My eyes landed on the dresser, finding his armor had been taken as well. _Seriously?_

I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the aches and pains and clambering towards the door. Why did this bother me so much? It was going to happen regardless but… I bust open the door, a bit harder than I intended, hearing it collide with the wall rather noisily.

"Careful.." Orgnar chided with a warning look, but I wasn't focused on him.

"Where is he?" I demanded, eyes scouring the inn but finding no Orc in sight.

"Who..?" The innkeep asked in confusion before blinking. "Oh, that Orc friend of yours? Saw 'im walk out the door not too long ago. 'Ya might still catch him if you hurry."

I bolted towards the front door and flung it open with my good arm, nearly blinding myself in the process as bright light suddenly filled the inn. Why the _hell_ did he pay for two nights if he was just going to leave after one? I scrambled down the steps, barefoot, and looked around the village of Riverwood with near tearful eyes. Fuck, I'm scared.. I'm so, so scared. I don't wanna be alone, I can't—

Brown, Imperial armor and familiar green skin came into view as I spotted the Orc walking towards me, a red apple in one hand and a bag slung over his shoulder. He was looking at me curiously as he approached, taking a hefty bite out of his apple with an audible crunch. I about collapsed at the sight of him. Holy fuck. He's not gone. He didn't abandon me.

Malukh came to a stop in front of me, giving me a really hard look as he chewed on his apple. He still wasn't wearing any warpaint.

"What's wrong with _you?_ " he asked, readjusting his bag briefly. "And.. What are you doing?"

I gaped like a fish, unable to speak. I'm _so_ relieved. It really just hit me how.. _scared_ I am to be alone in this world. My face burned under his scrutinizing gaze as he took yet another bite, raising an eyebrow at my silence.

".. W- Where.. did you go?" I whispered, unable to help the way my lip trembled.

He was definitely weirded out by my behavior, but said nothing of it. "The store down the street. Here," he flipped the bag over and dug around inside until he pulled out another apple, holding it out to me. "Don't know if you ate yesterday, but you sure look like you could use .. err.. _something_."

I stared at the offered food, feeling the vast emptiness in my stomach become more pronounced at the sight of it. I slowly took it from his hand, before taking a huge bite. The sweet and sour taste that filled my mouth never tasted better. I was ravenous.

"Are you.. okay?" Malukh asked awkwardly, hauling the bag over his shoulder again with a grunt.

I hastily swallowed the chunk of apple in my mouth. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry.. I know I'm being.. well weird."

He stared at me for a second and I swear I saw those strange eyes of his dip lower for a second. He cleared his throat.

"You look.. nice."

I glanced down at my attire: the skin-tight, beige long sleeve shirt the bath attendant had given me and the fitted leather pants. I was very, very cold, it seemed. I blushed, trying to discreetly cover my chest with my arms.

"Oh, um.. thanks. So do you."

He grunted and took a hard ass bite from his apple before walking past me and towards the inn. He looked over his shoulder and with his mouth full, said, "Come on."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly caught up to him and together we returned to the inn while I took healthy bites of my apple. The door was still wide open as we climbed up the steps and Malukh glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Oops. Then we entered the warm, dimly lit inn and closed the door behind us. Orgnar smirked at me as he wiped down a table right to our left.

"Told 'ya. Little lassie here was spooked when she saw you weren't in your room." The man snitched to Malukh with a chuckle and I gave him a sour look. Gee, thanks. Tell the world while you're at it…

"Thanks for your help, I guess.." I muttered as we passed him, ignoring the Orc's burning gaze on my face.

We arrived at the door to our room and entered quietly. I walked over to the bed and sat down, not really sure what to do with myself. Malukh set his bag down on the dresser beside my armor and began to dig through it. I peered over at him curiously, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear before I tossed the core of the apple into one of the random baskets in the room.

"So… what'd you get?" I attempted, wiping the juice on my hands onto my pants.

"For starters, material for your sling." he answered gruffly, pulling out a wad of what looked like cloth.

He then approached me and I couldn't help but stiffen at the idea of my shoulder being touched. He gave me a stern, knowing look as I shrunk into myself, already grimacing. He gingerly took my left arm, carefully watching my face for pain, before wrapping it up into a nice, neat sling. It hurt but nowhere near as bad as the setting part. That sucked. He stood back to look at his handiwork, and gave a little nod.

"You will have to change it every time you take off your armor. I bought you enough cloth to last about a week and some potions to speed along the healing process." he told me, and I was genuinely shocked at how thoughtful and informative he was, watching as he moved back to the dresser to rummage through his bag again.

He pulled out a familiar red vial this time and immediately my awe-struck face fell. Oh god, not this shit again. He quickly handed it to me, and I hesitantly took it, looking at him warily.

"Well? Go on, drink." he ordered expectantly, crossing his massive arms. "You want to get better, don't you?"

I sighed and uncorked the vial, my nose being immediately assailed by the terrible scent of metal. I could already taste the damn thing by smelling it. Well, it was like a shot. Just gotta down it all at once. And I did just that, swallowing all of the nasty liquid in one gulp. I scrunched up my face and stomped my feet, hating every second.

At least, until that blissful orgasmic feeling hit me and I gently fell back onto the bed with a sigh. I shivered as a wave of magic ran through me, my limbs tingling all at once. He was right. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Mmm.

"Good.." he said and left my side. I could hear him sifting through his things again. "Now that you're on the road to getting better, I'll be off tomorrow morning. Tonight's the last night you'll ever have to share a room with me again." he grunted, and I don't know if it was just the potion fucking with my senses but he sounded really.. upset.

I glanced at him from my peripheral, feeling a little emboldened, my cheeks still flushed red with heat.

"Hey.." I said softly.

There was this strange tension in the air, but I wasn't sure what from. Malukh dragged his eyes over to mine, looking a bit hesitant — it was a strange look on him.

"Thank you… for everything. You didn't have to help me, but you did.. so, thank you." and I felt like my face had to be on fire at this point.

He looked a little surprised, then tore his gaze away from me and rolled his shoulders, giving me a little grunt. The silence was making me uneasy, so I spoke again, kicking my dangling legs back and forth as I lay there, my heart racing.

"You know.. if you weren't.. Well, if you didn't already have some place to be, by chance.. I, um.. I wouldn't mind the—" I was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door, catching both of our attention and scaring the crap out of me. Who could it possibly be?

I sat up as Malukh gave me one last look before approaching the door. He cautiously cracked it open, peering through the slot.

"Good mornin', friend. I'm glad to see you're still in town! Mind if we talk?" I vaguely heard Ralof's voice on the other side before Malukh opened it all the way, revealing the handsome blonde.

It took a second for him to see me, but when he did his mouth dropped. I blinked, a little confused at his reaction. What, is there something on my face? He looked at me and then back to Malukh and back to me again.

"Oh! Oh, I didn't realize.. the lass was in here _with_ you," Ralof cleared his throat, putting a fist to his mouth briefly. "I, uh.. Are you two..?"

"No! No, we aren't." Malukh growled, his grip on the door tightening. "They only had one room left."

Wait, did he think we were..? My face was painfully hot. Me..? With him? The thought was.. well. He wasn't bad looking, for an Orc, not at all. And his body was very nice and he was very strong.. and.. and.. Well, the thought was interesting. My imagination was already running wild.

"Ah, I see. Right. Well, I came here with a favor to ask." he gestured to be let in and Malukh stepped back to give him room. Ralof let himself in and moved to the center of our little room while Malukh shut the door.

"You see, my sister Gerdur, if you remember, has asked me to relay the news of dragons to the city of Whiterun, to the north of here. I would do it, but I am due in Windhelm as soon as possible. So, I was wondering if you, or rather, the two of you, were interested?" he explained, his expression hopeful.

There was an awkward silence as Malukh crossed the room and met my gaze. Ralof, sensing the aura of uncertainty, spoke again.

"There will be a reward, I assure you. Likely a hefty one, from the Jarl himself. Please, I beg of you. Riverwood is unprotected in it's current state. You would be doing me and this entire village a favor."

"Uh.. I don't.. mix well with authority." grumbled Malukh while rubbing at his neck, looking severely uncomfortable. "It would be better if someone else were to go."

He doesn't mix well with authority? Why, cuz you're a thief? I narrowed my eyes suspiciously from the bed.

"I would go, but I would probably die on the way on my own. If, say, a strong orc, were to come with me.. well, it'd be a different story." I shrugged nonchalantly, looking at Ralof instead.

Obviously, this has to happen. It's the Main questline for Pete's sake! If I'm the Dragonborn, I need to go to Whiterun pronto — but I can't _do_ that on my own. I need Malukh to get over whatever his little problem is and help me _attempt_ to save the world. Thankfully, Ralof has unknowingly given me an in to do just that.

Malukh shot me a look, one that said _Don't push your luck_ , but I returned his look with equal intensity. I can't back down on this one. If I lose Malukh, it's quite literally game over.

"I was trying to cross the border for a reason, _Sara_." the Orc ground out my name, and the effect it had shocked even me. I sat up straighter, my face going red. "I'd be walking into my doom, for what? A _little village_ that's done nothing for me?"

Clearly, he had a bounty on his name, and just for right now, I didn't care why. All I cared about was getting him to escort me. Time to put on my game face.

"Let's make a deal. All you need to do is escort me to the outskirts of town and I'll give you 75 percent of the reward, whatever it is. All I need is a little bit to get me a room at the inn for a few days. Does that sound good?"

Malukh narrowed his eyes, crossing those muscular arms of his over his chest, meeting my gaze unflinchingly.

"I'm risking my neck for you even getting close to that city. 85." he stated, looking deathly serious.

At this point, I was hella nervous. I was already incredibly generous with the previous offer, and he still wanted more? My face faltered but I kept my expression as serious as possible.

"Deal." I replied hastily. I got what I wanted, that's what's important.

Ralof had just been standing there awkwardly, watching the somewhat heated exchange uncomfortably. "So.. you're going then?"

"Yup!" I smiled, feeling a little victorious.

"Well, alright. I can't thank you two enough, really. If either of you are ever in Windhelm for any reason, stop by and say hello. I'm sure I'll be around." he smiled and held out his hand for me to clasp.

I did so with my good hand and was surprised by the strength of his grip. He gave me a subtle wink and I couldn't help but smile sheepishly as he dropped my hand gently, turning to clap Malukh on the shoulder. Damn handsome blonde. I don't even like Stormcloaks. Ralof left the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click… leaving Malukh and I alone.

There was tension in the air now, and it was strangely unpleasant. I twiddled my thumbs in my lap nervously, avoiding his piercing glare. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What the hell is your deal, anyway?" the Orc growled, getting up close and personal so that I was forced to stare at his boots. I brought my eyes up along the length of his torso hesitantly, until my eyes met his. The look he was giving me was lethal. "You've got to be the strangest Nord I've ever met and I've met a _lot_ of Nords."

"I don't know what you mean." I bluffed, my heart beating painfully hard in my chest. I literally can't tell him anything… but it seems he's starting to figure it out.

"I think you do. What kind of Nord doesn't know how to _fight_? To put on armor properly? Hell, to even _hold_ a sword? You don't even have that silly accent. There's something strange about you."

"So my parents never taught me how to fight, so what?" I lied, getting defensive. "And.. I wasn't raised in Skyrim. I was raised in Cyrodiil."

At this, his disposition changed. His lip curled up in what could only be described as a mocking sneer. "Ah. It all makes sense now. No wonder you're so prissy." he chuckled, his voice a low rasp.

Phew. He actually bought that. I'm just pulling this shit out of my ass. I grimaced, trying to feign offense.

"Yeah, yeah. So now you know." I said, standing up suddenly. Malukh had to take a step back to give me room. "I'm going to go eat. That apple's the only thing I've had in two days."

I quickly retrieved my boots I'd left near the door, slipping them on, hearing him grunt behind me.

"I'm going back to the Riverwood Trader." he called to me as I moved to open the door. "We'll need more than what I bought if we are to be travelling together."

"You know where I'll be." I replied simply, leaving the door open wide as I crossed over to the innkeep. I huffed as I sat down on the stool, finding Orgnar staring at me unamused, as well as a few unwanted eyes from the other patrons.

"You two sure are loud. At this rate, I'm not gonna have any customers left." he drawled, polished a dirty glass.

I sighed, leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Sorry. I just.. didn't realize Orcs can be so .." I paused to look over my shoulder, watching just as Malukh stepped out and shut the door to our room. He glanced at me before turning and walking out of the inn. "..Difficult."

He chuckled. "He's an Orc, lass. An _Orc_. What were you expecting?"

"I wasn't expecting to even travel with an Orc, that's for sure."

"Sounds like that would be an interesting story over breakfast. Can I get you something to eat?"

"Well, I'm starving." I admitted. "Anything will do."

"How's rabbit stew sound?"

Gross, but I could eat a horse right now. "How much?"

"Three gold." he replied.

"Sounds good." I dug in my pocket and thankfully found some pocket change. I handed it over to the innkeep, to which he took it with a wink.

"Alright, give me a couple minutes and I'll cook it right up for 'ya."

I spent the next half hour eating what turned out to be a delicious meal, relaying the tale of what transpired in Helgen to Orgnar, who listened dutifully without any other customers to tend to. I asked him what work could be done for decent pay here in Skyrim and he told me I could work the mills or the farms, but it would be difficult, especially in the winter. The thought of manual labor sounded grueling on its own, but it was better than dying in some crypt to a draugr. Just thinking of seeing one of those when I were to eventually head to Bleak Falls Barrow sent a shiver down my spine.

Eventually our conversation ran dry and I thanked him for the meal before leaving the tavern to find my new companion. I was.. Really bored. I would've thought being in my favorite game would be more exciting but so far it had just sucked. I was literally beheaded and then.. Not? Still don't know what that was about. Then my shoulder was dislocated, we were chased by Alduin the _World-Eater_ around Helgen and I was promptly forced to watch people get murdered. This whole journey so far was just not good.

I slowly made my way down the path towards where I knew The Riverwood Trader would be, though the village was a bit bigger than in the game so it took me a little longer to get there. I wasn't sure what time it was without my phone but by the looks of it, it had to be around noon. There was a bit of traffic and I passed several strangers on the way, until I finally stood in front of a large two-story building: the sign clearly read 'The Riverwood Trader'.

I opened the door and peered into the dimly lit room, my eyes immediately landing on Malukh's large back as leaned against the counter, mid-conversation.

"—Isn't that strange? It's the only thing that they took and I _know_ I've got some good pieces in here, so I'm not sure what their goal was."

I took a few steps in, shutting the door quietly. I noticed Camilla sitting at the table, in the middle of a book. Hearing me enter, she glanced up, giving me a polite smile that I returned as all eyes went to me.

"Hello.." I greeted awkwardly, mostly meeting the stare of Malukh. "Fine weather.. We're having.."

"Ah, hello! A customer! I was just telling this fellow here about the uh.. The break in. A shame, really." The shopkeep whose name I forgot said with that gravelly voice of his, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I'm with him." I gestured with a hand towards the Orc, who grunted in acknowledgement. "Um.. a break in, you say? What happened?"

"Bandits! Rotten thieves stole an ornament from our shop just a few nights ago. It's strange though - they didn't take anything else from my shop."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Truthfully, I wasn't. The thing's only worth like 100 gold in game - though that could be a lot for someone in my position. "Do you know where they might have gone, perhaps? Did they leave any trails?"

Obviously, I know where everything is.. But it'll come off as suspicious if I just _know_ things I shouldn't. Gotta play the part.

"Well, we _believe_ they're holed up in Bleak Fall's Barrow, just up the mountain to the northeast of town. Now, I'm not asking you to get it for me but.. If you're ever headed that way, we'd appreciate it if you kept us in your thoughts." The Imperial explained hopefully, glancing at Malukh nervously. My Orc friend was starting to look a little.. Sour.

"If we do, we'll be sure to retrieve it for you." I told the man, knowing full well I'd be headed there regardless. "Are you done here, Malukh?"

I gave him a look that said _Let's move on_ , to which the massive man nodded, grunting his thanks to the shopkeep and throwing that signature bag of his back over his shoulder. It clanked loudly and I wondered what he could've bought. Just how much gold did he nab back in Helgen? I barely made it out with a measly 25 gold. The Imperial barked a 'thank you for your business' as we hastily turned to leave.

The two of us then exited the shop and I took this time to peer up at my companion, who was looking ahead sternly. His face was handsome and youthful without that paint. I just couldn't help but admire his features for a few moments as I followed his lead towards the inn.

"So.. what exactly do you have in there, Malukh? It looks er… heavy." I quipped from his side, earning a glance from those green eyes.

"Travelling in Skyrim is considerably more dangerous than Cyrodiil, girl. What I bought is necessary if we are to have an easy trip to Whiterun. It's roughly three days from here on foot, if we don't run into trouble, and now we are packed accordingly." The Orc returned his gaze forward again.

"Well, I trust you know what you're doing…" I commented a bit awkwardly. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey. After we put this stuff away, would you be willing to, uh, well…" I lost confidence as his eyes slowly drifted back to mine, looking increasingly more agitated.

"Spit it out." he growled harshly, lip curling in a sneer.

"Tr.. train me!" I finished with a squeak.

He gave me an incredulous look.. and then a deep, guttural laugh burst forth from his chest. We actually had to stop as he bent over, resting a hand on his knee as he had a full-on laughing fit in the middle of town. We got several strange looks from the village's inhabitants, and I couldn't possibly be more embarrassed. My face immediately flushed with heat as I glanced between all the faces currently staring our way.

"H-Hey! What's so funny about that?" I cried in mortification, covering my face partly with my hands. "Malukh! Oh, my God.. you're such a jerk."

After a solid two minutes of Malukh nearly crying from laughter, he finally stood to his full height, wiping at one of his eyes as his chuckles finally died down. He looked down at me with wet eyes, a half-grin still on his face.

"You're funny." he told me, looking the most pleasant I'd ever seen him. His humor seemed to dissipate as he stared at my embarrassed face, before his expression shifted altogether, looking more concerned than anything. "..You're.. serious?"

I hesitantly nodded. For a second, I thought he was going to laugh in my face again, but instead his lips set into a grim line.

"No." he said, before continuing forward, leaving me standing there awkwardly.

I gawked at his back in shock for a moment, before my feet started moving on their own.

"Why not?" I demanded, offended at this entire damn exchange. The heat in my face was nearly unpleasant at this point as we approached the inn, climbing up the stairs.

"I don't want to. _And_ you're injured, if you've already forgotten."

"Please! Please, Malukh, I'll do anything!" I resorted to begging, feeling a bit pathetic and whiny, but desperation beat them both. "I know this isn't a part of the deal but—"

"I said no!" he barked, yanking the door open a bit too forcefully as his head swiveled on it's axis to give me a pointed look. I shrank back at the sight, watching him turn on his heel and into the inn.

All I could do was dejectedly follow after him. It wasn't a bad idea.. we still had a whole day before we departed for Whiterun and nothing to do. I don't want to be unprepared for what's to come, why can't he see that? This would actually benefit us both. I know my shoulder is bad but I just can't wait for it to heal. We don't have time for that.

I entered our room to find Malukh already inside, frustratedly dumping out the contents of his bag onto my bed. I twirled a lock of ruddy brown hair around my finger, uncomfortably watching the Orc from the side. I could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Why is it always like this?

I took a peek at some of the items now displayed on the bland beige sheets of the bed with a curious eye: there were two sets of warm clothes, two bedrolls, two backpacks of some kind, waterskins, basically all the essentials for traveling on the road for several days. I burned with to desire to ask how he'd gotten all of this and for how much, but my mortification from our previous conversation was still alive and well. I remained hovering by the open door, unable to help my sullen expression.

Eventually, as Malukh sorted through and divided the items between us, he glanced at me from his peripheral and I nearly winced. Ugh, this is so.. awkward. I want nothing more than to just leave and never return.

"You just going to stand over there all day?"

I gave a noncommittal shrug, staring at my boots. For some reason, I couldn't shake the embarrassment of having Malukh, the most humourless person I've ever met, laughing at a question I asked for damn near two minutes. It was just… ugh. Just thinking about it was making me hot, and not in a good way.

At my lack of a response, I heard a grumble and then three louds footsteps as his shoes came into view. My heart began to race, fearing confrontation once again, though I still dragged my eyes up the length of his torso to meet his annoyed gaze. He crossed his arms, and I watched the muscles there flex deliciously. Still not used to that.

"You're a real pain, you know?" Malukh sighed. "You still want to be trained?"

I didn't want to answer, but still found myself nodding anyway, already regretting this entire thing.

"I figured you'd keep pouting at me like this all night if I didn't." he pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, fine. Just know that I won't go easy on you for being a woman."

I narrowed my eyes at that, pursing my lips.

"I didn't want you to anyway." I grumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Good. Grab your sword and head outside." he instructed me, moving swiftly to grab the little hand-axe laying on the dresser. The weapon didn't seem his style at all. He quickly passed me and went out the door, leaving me alone.

I did as I was told and grabbed the sword I'd yet to use once, probably holding it so incredibly wrong that even _my_ ancestors would be ashamed, and followed the man outside. He was patiently waiting at the foot of the stairs as I stepped into the cool Riverwood air, a gentle breeze tousling my hair slightly. He stared at me as I descended in three quick hops until I was an inch from his chest, looking up into his face with a strange feeling swirling through me.

Now _this_ would be exciting.

Or so I thought. The rest of the afternoon was spent training in some secluded corner of the town and Malukh didn't lie. He didn't go easy on me at all. Blocking his aggressive attacks with just a sword and with each blow sending a burst of pain through my shoulder, facing against him as my enemy and not my companion was… genuinely terrifying. I got knocked on my ass more times than I could count, and it was pretty demoralizing having him shout at me over and over to 'get up!' or 'put my back into it'.

Eventually I found myself sitting on my behind, panting as I stared up at the Orc above me. He was glaring down at me and I could tell he was not impressed with my progress in the slightest. He sighed before offering me a massive hand and I was surprised at the gesture. I blinked before hesitantly reaching for it. Immediately, he clasped my tiny hand and yanked me to my feet with a surprised yelp.

I saw firsthand just how strong Malukh is these past two days. I'm just glad he's on my side — for now. God knows what I'll do when he ditches me in Whiterun. Malukh was quick to let go of my hand, pulling it back to cross his arms.

"Well, hopefully we don't run into any bandits." He said simply.

"Why do I get the feeling that's an insult?" I sighed, unable to help but feel offended.

"Because it _is_. Your sword arm is flabby and you can't block an attack to save your life. If I were to take my eyes off of you for a single moment in a fight, you would be dead faster than I can blink. We need to get you a shield. In this case, a sword will do you no favors." he told me harshly, and I winced.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" I said weakly, brushing myself off and avoiding his gaze.

"Would a lie boost your morale in battle?" he retorted.

"Maybe." I played with the sword in my hands. "A compliment from a warrior as strong as you would be.. Well, nice."

Malukh was silent briefly, giving me a weighted stare as I continued fiddling with my new weapon. He sighed finally, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"You.. aren't the worst I've seen.." he grumbled.

I frowned. "..Gee, thanks."

"And.. You sparred better than some men I've trained with - and they were not injured, like you are."

This actually did please me, if only a little bit. I looked up from the sword in my calloused, dirty hands and gave him a shy smile. He stiffened at the look, blinking excessively.

"That's nice of you to say. Thank you, Malukh. Even if you don't really mean it." I told him genuinely, unable to help but feel warm and bubbly.

"Don't let it go to your head." He growled suddenly, turning his back to me as he sheathed his axe on his belt. "You will still be overwhelmed in any coming battles. You are no warrior - yet, anyway.. If we get more time to train, then maybe you have a chance of becoming something great." he cleared his throat. "For now, we will be doing no more of this. We pushed it by allowing _any_ rigorous physical activity while you still heal. We should return to the inn, it's getting late… and we have a long three days ahead of us."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me do so, approaching him from behind. He began to move, checking briefly to see if I was following, and we walked side-by-side in an amiable silence. I found myself staring up at his towering figure and handsome face, unable to quell the burning feeling of _something_ in my chest.

Right now, Malukh was all I had. He'd been with me since the beginning, even if our first meeting hadn't been so pleasant. He'd even stayed with me through Helgen and all the way to Riverwood. Now, we prepared to journey to Whiterun together, despite his problems there. Sure, I'd had to bribe him to get him to come along with me but .. if that were me, with a bounty on my head, well - no sum of gold could convince _me_ to go there. I wondered about who he was and where he'd come from while trying to cross that border, his words echoing in my mind.

 _I was trying to cross the border for a reason, Sara._

What is that reason? What was in that sack he'd been carrying when we first met? Who are you really, Malukh? And why haven't you ditched me yet?

We eventually found ourselves back in the tavern, which was quite full at this time of day. The smell of alcohol was particularly pungent this evening and the sound of clinking bottles and raucous laughter filled my ears as we stepped inside. Malukh pushed me along by the small of my back, a gesture that sent tingles through my body, starting from the point of contact. I didn't mind it one bit. He guided me through the boisterous crowds of drunk men and I just prayed none of them would look at me.

A deep voice, Malukh's voice, rumbled in my left ear. "What do you prefer to drink?"

A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling of his breath on the shell of my ear. I quickly glanced up at him over my shoulder, finding his eyes already on me. I knew he meant alcohol and honestly… I could use a little something on my second night in Skyrim.

"Wine. Red, if they have it."

Malukh scoffed in amusement. "Figures."

I blushed, allowing him to lead me towards the bar. We sat down on the stools, both of which were surprisingly available and Malukh ordered our drinks from Orgnar. He got a mug of ale for himself, and Orgnar was quick to deliver. He plopped down the Orc's drink in front of him with a loud clank, foam sliding down the sides - it looked pretty dang good. On the other hand, he gingerly handed me a tall glass of red wine and I swirled it around out of habit. Malukh grabbed the handle of his ale and raised it to me, a mirthful glint in his eye. I wasn't used to seeing him look so .. well, cheerful.

"To our survival!" he grunted, and I raised my own glass.

"To our survival." I repeated with a smile, before taking a hefty sip. And by hefty sip, I nearly downed the whole thing. It was bitter sweet on my tongue, but right now it tasted like liquid gold.

Malukh looked at me with wide eyes, his upper lip coated in a froth from his own drink. He laughed as I meekly finished the rest of my glass.

"Thirsty?" he rumbled, the sound reverberating inside his chest. I shivered.

 _Yeah. I must be if I'm thirsting after an Orc_.. I thought in embarrassment.

"Bartender!" barked Malukh. "Another for the lady!"

Orgnar rounded the table after tending to some other guests, giving me a pleasantly surprised look. He reached under the bar and pulled out what had to be the bottle of wine.

"That was fast." he grinned as he poured me another glass. "Sure 'ya don't want water instead?"

I shook my head, bringing the freshly poured wine to my lips again and gulping it down like my life depended on it. My throat burned now, but I was too bubbly to care. Orgnar vanished from my mind's eye as I watched Malukh drink from his ale, though I didn't notice his wary, wandering gaze or careful, measured sips. Oddly, I was more focused on watching his adam's apple as he gulped, the bulging veins on his thick arms, his masculine and overtly dominant man-spreading sitting position. Everything about him screamed _manly_ and right now all I could think about was how much I would not mind that manly body on top of mine tonight.

I was not drunk _yet_ , but I desired being drunk so badly that I sure felt it. My face was hot as I stared blatantly at his features, lit up nicely by the fire-pit. How is it possible that I am attracted to him? I watched him kick a dead ladies head into a wall after he _killed_ her. And yet I… His green eyes rove around the room, stern but getting less so by the minute, likely the influence of his drink, roving until they came to a stop upon me. He looked surprised to find me gazing at him so unabashedly, but the alcohol in my system was making me bold. I held his eyes as I finished off my second glass and Malukh honestly looked like he wasn't sure what to do with my liquid courage.

Eventually, Orgnar just gave me the whole bottle to finish off and I took it gladly. Around this time, Malukh grabbed the bottle just before I could drink straight from it, and I shot him an annoyed look. He leveled me with his stare.

"Careful, now. Don't want to have a hangover tomorrow morning before we set out." he warned. "You aren't drunk, are you?"

"No!" I answered, a bit too quickly. "No, 'am not, thanks you very much. Now, let a girl drink. Ish been a bad few days…" I slurred, my eyes glued to the bottle.

"Sara.." he growled, lifting it higher, away from my reach.

I was getting pissed off now. Who's he 'ta take my drink away from me?! I stood, forcing Malukh to stand as well as I reached for the bottle, whining like a child. He put his free hand on the top of my head, blocking my view and preventing me from reaching further.

"Give it 'ere! Why you gotta bully me so mush.." I cried. "You're real mean, you know?"

Malukh sighed and set it down, but before I could clamber over to it and get that sweet, sweet juice, he bent down and lifted me over his shoulder. I squealed as I was thrown over him like a sack of potatoes, finding myself staring down the length of his backside as I hung limply, unable to move.

"That's enough for us, Orgnar." Malukh called loudly to the innkeep, ignoring my pitiful whines as he moved swiftly towards our room. "I'll pay in the 'morn."

"You better!" the man faintly called back.

I kicked and feebly pounded on the hard planes of his shoulders with my fists, finding it had zero effect on him to my dismay. He opened the door, entered, and swiftly kicked it shut with a foot, drowning out the other sounds of the inn. He took three long strides to cross the room before throwing me unceremoniously onto the bed, which creaked under my weight. I squeaked as I bounced two times, feeling overly dizzy by all the moving and what not.

"Well, now I know you're a damn lightweight, though that doesn't surprise me." he grunted lowly, though there was humor in his eyes.

"I'm _not_ drumk!" I protested vehemently, sitting criss-crossed on the bed and using my hands to support me as I leaned forward.

"If you ain't drunk now, I really don't want to know what you're like when you are." he grumbled, taking a seat at the table across from me.

"I _told_ you, I'm no-" I began, leaning forward a bit too far. I lurched forward, a surprised gasp escaping me as I suddenly found myself tumbling off of my perch. Malukh was quick to reach forward, his arms clamping onto mine rather roughly and stopping my descent.

" _Whoa-_ by Malacath, you're like a child!" he groaned, his face inches from mine.

I panted, feeling way too hot. It's like I'm on fire right now. I found myself staring up at him in his half-stood position, my legs moving on their own to support me better beneath me. His eyes searched mine and must've found something they didn't like because he quickly released my arms and pulled away with a frustrated sigh. I didn't like the distance between us, so I stood and moved to hover in front of him. He stared at me with concern.

"What are you doing now?"

"Gettin' closer.." I whispered hotly, moving to plant myself in his lap. "You're sho far away."

Malukh looked like he realized what I was about to do, his eyes widening. "No, no, there's a good reason for that, girl." He held me at arms length as I feebly attempted to climb on top of him. "This can't just be the alcohol making you act so strangely!"

"Maybe it's not." I replied quickly, grabbing his hands with both of mine, earning a surprised look from the Orc. "Maybe I jush.. want you.."

Malukh flared in anger, yanking his arms out of my grasp as he stood up suddenly, shoving me back so hard I stumbled back onto the bed. He avoided hitting my bad shoulder, even in his annoyed state. His nostrils flared as he took several deep breaths, looming over me like a shadow.

"Want me?" he growled lowly. "You don't want _this_. You're just drunk and horny - I'm sure you'd fuck any willing man right about now. If that's what you want, go find one outside, there's plenty out there."

A surge of emotion hit me and for some reason I was genuinely hurt to be rejected by him so vehemently. I used my elbows to sit myself up slightly, my face crumpling as I stared at his pissed off expression.

"Don't shay that.. I told you, I want _you_ -" I insisted, but he hastily interjected.

"You don't even know what you're saying!" he shouted.

Malukh's face darkened suddenly and he looked as if he had an idea. I wanted to speak again but held my tongue as he began to prowl forward. I could only watch in anticipation as he hovered over me, spreading my legs with a knee and leaning down so that his face was in mine, hands holding himself up on either side of my head. My breath became shallow as I realized in my barely-there conscious that we were about to do this. I was going to fuck an Orc…

I moaned softly as his knee brushed against my cunt just barely - the sound was almost enough to lure him in, or so I hoped. He growled as I reached up with hazy eyes, eager to feel his skin against mine and I sighed as I cupped his face in my hands. His face was surprisingly soft under my fingers and I ran my index finger down his bottom lip before brushing a thumb along his tusk. He allowed it, and for a second he looked utterly torn. Don't fight it.. Just give it to me.

"You won't remember a thing in the morning." he told me roughly. "If I were a smart man, I would just take you, here and now. Fuck you bloody like you seem to want." I breathily sighed as my eyes trailed down between his legs, wanting to see him, see if he wanted me too. For some reason, his words were only turning me on more and I dropped a hand from his face to reach for him.

Malukh grabbed my roaming hand with a vice grip, pinning it to the bed as he pulled away from me, so incredibly far away. I whined softly, my eyes begging him to return and honestly, he looked like he wanted to.

"But I am not that man and I will not listen to a drunk girl's demands." There was a finality to his tone that I couldn't seem to comprehend, I merely wanted him to come back down.

And then he pulled away entirely and I wanted to protest as he stood and moved towards the door. I went to follow but he turned and shot me a glare that told me to stay. And stay I did. I watched him sadly as he left the room briefly, returning with the same bottle of wine in his hands. He shut the door behind him, strode over to me and planted the thing in my waiting hands.

"Finish this and go to sleep." he grunted, stepping back and beginning to unbuckle his armor. I felt a tingle of hope that maybe he would still give me what I want but he turned his back to me. "Don't get any ideas."

I just watched him undress, watched the way his muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin as he threw the garments to the floor, moving to take his spot on the floor. I briefly saw the outline of his member, definitely hard from our interaction, and took that as a small victory at the very least. I did as I was told and finished the rest of the bottle, coming down from my high. I felt a bit of shame now that I had pushed him so far, staring at his bare back, which was turned towards me and breathing shallowly where he rested.

I assumed he would do it - he is a man, after all. Men take what they're given, especially if they're splayed out before him so willingly. But drunken consent is not consent after all and I wonder if this desperate wanting towards him would indeed disappear in the morning. I found myself too embarrassed to move for some time, even knowing that he'd already fallen asleep. It was pitch black outside our window and I wondered just how much time had passed in my drunken stupor.

Eventually I found the will to lay down on the bed, clutching my empty wine bottle to my chest like it was a teddy bear of sorts. I fell asleep, putting my sword beside my bed in case I needed it. Sleep came easily that night and I found myself thinking of Orc tusks and pointed, green ears.


	4. On The Road

I would like to say that I know not a single thing about surviving in the wilderness, so if there are inaccuracies forgive me. I would also like to say if you notice any things that were never cleared up or something along those lines that I am dumb and I forget the words I write as soon as I write them. There may be a few inconsistencies.

sandradee27 thank you very much! i appreciate it! :)

SeleneMoon21 aw i'm happy my writing has that effect on you! write your heart out!

* * *

I awoke to an annoyed Malukh shaking me and intentionally jostling my bad shoulder, barking things I wasn't conscious enough to understand. I hissed as I attempted to bat away his hands with a groan, covering my head with one arm. Everything hurts, my head most of all. What.. happened? I opened my eyes to the best of my ability, immediately seeing Malukh's dark figure looming over me, haloed by the bright light coming from the window. I winced at the sheer intensity of it, waiting for my eyes to focus on his face.

When they did, I noticed he did not look happy. Not one bit. His face was covered in that thick, black paste again with the same tribal signs as before. He shook me again when I didn't say anything.

"Get. Up!" He snarled, yanking on my shirt roughly and forcing my head to wobble side-to-side.

I whined, his voice sounding far too loud in my mind. The words bounced off of the walls in my cranium painfully and I wanted to do nothing more than bury my head in my pillow. God, what is his _fucking_ problem? Can't it wait a few more minutes? I tried to pull away and do just that, bury my head in my pillow and go back to sleep, but he was fast as lightning. He tugged me up so that I was sitting upright and the blankets pooled around my waist. An empty bottle was sat in my lap as well.

"Get up or I'm leaving without you." he warned, pulling away and fumbling with something noisily in the background.

That woke me up. My green eyes snapped open and I searched out my aggressor with annoyed eyes.

"What's got your panties in a bunch this morning?" I hissed, grabbing the empty bottle and placing it on the nightstand before tearing the blanket off of me. I looked down, realizing I was still wearing my dirty, muddy boots in bed. There were dirt smears on the sheets from where they had rubbed against it. What the hell?

Come to think of it, I barely remember going to sleep last night.

"Many things, and you being _several_ of those things." he grunted from the floor, digging through his pack without sparing me a glance. I blinked in confusion, though his attitude annoyed me more than anything. I didn't even _do_ anything to him.

"I'm sorry, can you clarify?" I retorted sarcastically while rubbing at my now irritated shoulder with my free hand. "Just what did I do to you?"

Malukh shot up from his crouched position to look at me in bewilderment and a series of emotions crossed his features in the span of a few seconds. Disbelief, realization, anger and then.. Acceptance? He seemed genuinely upset, but by what I couldn't tell. My memories from last night were vague at best. Jeez, I didn't realize I drank so much. He just stared at me and my confused face for a few seconds, his fists clenched at his sides. And then he shook his head as if deciding against something.

I just watched the whole ordeal with confused eyes, unsure of what exactly was going on with him. Well, _he's_ being weird this morning. Then again, Malukh is frankly kind of weird in general - he's a freaking fictitious creature. I can't claim to understand how he thinks in the slightest.

"Just get dressed and tell me when you're done so I can adjust your sling." he said quietly as he turned his back to me. I watched him take out our new backpacks and begin to fill them with things from the sack.

"Oookay." I trailed off, staring hard at the back of his head as I stood up and walked over to the dresser where my armor remained. "What, no baths before we go?"

"It's too late. You already slept in two hours past when I wanted to head out. We are missing daylight." Malukh stated and his tone told me it wasn't up for debate.

"Right, well when I start stinking up the place in three days you're gonna regret this." I began to undo my sling, wincing as my arm was freed and an ache so deep in my joints had me damn near groaning.

I began to _attempt_ to put on the articles of armor with difficulty seeing as I only had one good arm, doing my best to avoid brushing against my shoulder.

"There is a river along the path if it bothers you so much."

I shot him a look I knew he wouldn't see. "What, in the middle of the road? What if someone sees me?"

"Then.. they see you. Is there a problem with that?" He asked, confused.

"You might not care if strangers see you naked but I do. That's when you're most vulnerable, you know." I grumbled, hissing suddenly when I jerked my arm. "Shit— ow!"

Malukh turned around at my cry and immediately approached, bringing his bags over to put on the floor beside us. He swatted my struggling hands away with a grunt, his expression resigned.

"Let me do it." he ordered, not giving me much of a choice. I pouted, feeling more and more useless each day. "If you needed help, you should have just said so. These buckles.. tch, all wrong."

I stood there feeling vaguely like a mannequin as he readjusted my crappily done armor, tugging and pulling me every which way. After a minute of silence, Malukh said, "If anyone stares too long, I'll scare them off. You are _paying me_ to do this, after all."

I glanced up into his face and found he looked surprisingly earnest. He wasn't just making fun of me. It was a simple statement, yet my cheeks began to feel hot anyway. I tore my eyes away, forcing them to instead watch how he buckled my armor. I needed to learn.

"..Would you look?" I asked meekly, regretting the words as soon as they came out. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Malukh stopped his ministrations briefly, hands hovering above my chest. "What?"

Suddenly this entire thing felt too intimate with him standing so closely, looking down at me like that; I was getting a bit antsy.

"What did yo—"

"Are you almost done?" I interjected, looking up and to the right, away from him. Where is this shit coming from? I'm a shameless flirt no matter what world I'm in, I guess. Well, that wasn't flirting .. but I can't stop trying to provoke him. I want.. _something_ and I don't know what.

"Yes." he said tersely, tugging a bit too tightly on the last few buckles. "There. Give me your arm." Malukh ordered as he bent down to retrieve new materials for my sling from his bag.

I, of course, held out my arm to the Orc, who had somehow ended up my bodyguard and doctor all in one, bracing myself for more discomfort. He came up with a familiar red bottle and some gauze, before shoving the vial into my hand.

"Drink." He ordered, popping it open with the flick of his finger.

And drink I did. Malukh clearly wasn't in the mood for any arguments by the sour look on his face, and I wasn't going to be the one to piss him off. Not any more than I apparently did last night, though I have no idea what that is. I put the bottle to my lips and downed it like a shot of vodka, wincing as it slid down my throat just the same.

Malukh took advantage of my oncoming high and began to neatly wrap up my arm into a new sling attentively, his eyes hard and focused as he did. I felt the burst of euphoria start in my shoulder and spread outward, so strongly I didn't feel the pain at all as he finished up the sling, standing up to his full height. He had to bend over when interacting with me sometimes, being as tall as he was. I looked up at him with tired eyes, feeling the current of magic wash away whatever hangover I seemed to have from last night.

"You sure this stuff ain't just magical vodka?" I asked hazily.

"Vod.. ka?" he blinked. "That some sort of Cyrodiil thing?"

I sighed. I guess they don't have vodka in Tamriel. _Maybe I can invent it_ , I thought with a smirk as I looked up at him.

Malukh grunted and flicked me on the forehead.

"Hey— ow!" I cried, hand flying up to protect the offended spot.

"Don't look at me like that." he demanded, not harshly, before leaning down to retrieve our things.

"Like what?" I asked incredulously, rubbing at my irritated skin.

"Let's go. We've got a long day ahead." he ignored the question, picking up a medium-sized, fur-trimmed bag and handing it over to me. "This is yours. I have already prepared it for you." Then he turned on his heel, beelining for the door.

I blinked, looking at my newly acquired backpack in confusion. This guy really doesn't like being asked questions. I quickly went and retrieved my sword, which was still resting beside my bed before sheathing it onto my belt. I then chased after him, all the while trying to figure out how to even wear my new pack. My armor clinked noisily as I hopped after him, heavy bag in arms.

"Hey!" I whined while looking for any sort of strap on my bag. "You didn't answe—"

"It was intentional." he interrupted.

Malukh never did answer my question as we left our room and the Orc went straight to the bar where Orgnar was currently sweeping. He dug in his pocket briefly, coins jingling from the movement, and slammed a few onto the countertop. Orgnar looked at the gold and then up at my companion with a pleased smile.

"For last night. And to fill up our waterskins." Malukh clarified, turning to face me and holding out his large hand. "Give me your waterskin."

I sighed and opened up the bag in my hands, trying to ignore my irritation. He sure liked ordering me around. Then again, he would be the one keeping me alive for the next three days, so it would have to do. I rummaged through the various items he'd placed inside until I found the weird, leathery-brown material I assumed was the waterskin and pulled it out, holding it towards him with a blatantly displeased expression. He met my eyes as he went to take it from me and shared a tense moment as I clutched it harder than necessary, forcing him to yank it from my hands. Malukh snorted in amusement before he handed them over to Orgnar, who proceeded to fill up our waterskins with fresh water. He returned them to Malukh, who then returned mine to me, shoving the thing into my sternum roughly.

I squeaked despite myself. I hated the smug little smile on his face as he focused his attention back to Orgnar.

"We will be taking our leave." The Orc said while strapping the waterskin to his belt. I watched and attempted to do the same. Thankfully, I figured it out and saved myself some more embarrassment.

"I thank you for your business." the innkeeper used his free hand to scoop the coins off and into his pocket. He turned his attention to me, giving me a cheeky grin. "I thought you'd be in bed for a few hours longer, lassie."

I shot a glare at Malukh's head. "So did I."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you folks. Don't see many strange pairs like yourselves here in Skyrim, but I wish 'ya well out there. Safe travels." Orgnar dipped his head politely, continuing his sweeping.

"Thank you. And you do the same, okay?" I said with a genuine smile, glancing over only to find Malukh had already begun walking towards the exit without a word.

I mouthed a sorry and gave a quick little wave to the innkeep as I followed my brutish companion out the door. The feeling was strangely bittersweet as we bid farewell to the Sleeping Giant Inn and to Orgnar. The innkeeper was surprisingly very kind and now that he wasn't just some meaningless NPC.. it kind of sucked to just say goodbye. I couldn't help but feel a bit down as we stepped into the fresh Riverwood air.

All I could think about as I saw that the bridge was farther than in the game was just how tired I would be by the end of these three days. And that I would have to actually talk to the Jarl myself when we do get there since Malukh isn't coming into town with me. That thought alone sent a pang of nerves through my gut. Me, a normal ass person, speaking to what is essentially royalty. I just might vomit. I twiddled my thumbs as we began the walk down the road towards the bridge, my mind elsewhere.

At least, until I saw a vaguely familiar face.

Faendal, the wood elf involved in that strange little love triangle, passed by carrying a stack of logs. I had to do a double take when I realized I was seeing an _actual_ elf. I'd sacrificed this man to Boethiah more times than I can remember. I tried not to stare at him too hard as he passed us in a flash but I was in awe. He was the first elf of any sort I'd seen since well.. my arrival in Skyrim. In the game they all just looked like freaky aliens to me but in person, this elf was very beautiful, if a little old.

Malukh snorted above me suddenly, immediately catching my attention. I tore my eyes away from the elf to look up at his bestial, painted face, noting the sheer difference of the two.

"You favor the pretty men, do you?" he insinuated, lip curled in mock disgust. "You were pretty obvious."

"W-What?" I balked. I hadn't stared that hard, had I?

"Tch."

"N-No! Well, _sometimes_! It's not even that.." I sputtered. "I've just.. never seen an elf before, is all. And why are you watching me, you creep?"

"Never seen an _elf?_ What, you live in a hole before you found yourself in Skyrim?" Malukh grumbled the last part.

"Maybe I did. What does it matter?" My chest felt tight and I was keenly aware of how nervous him prying into my past made me because.. Well, I didn't fucking have one! Not in _this_ world, anyway. "You were the first Orc I've ever seen, too."

"There are plenty of Mer races over in Cyrodiil. How is that even possible?"

"You know, for someone who asks so many questions, you sure don't like being asked any yourself." I shot back defensively, jittery with nerves now. "Where are _you_ from, anyway? You haven't told me a thing about yourself."

Malukh visibly stiffened at the sudden turn of our conversation, forcing his gaze straight ahead and away from me. We were finally approaching the bridge now and these past few minutes alone had felt like hours. _God, and I've got three days of this?_

"Well?" I turned to glare at him when he didn't respond fast enough for my liking.

He grumbled, rubbing at his neck and blatantly avoiding my gaze. He looked damn nervous and on the edge of being annoyed, but I wasn't wrong. He hadn't told me a damn thing. I was travelling alongside a stranger and not only that, an Orc. Those don't even _exist_ in my world.

A few minutes passed as we crossed over the bridge and he had yet to say anything. I finally resolved that I would be getting no answers from him today, maybe ever. Whatever happened in his life, he was not eager to share, it seemed. I sighed and kicked a rock, watching it bounce quite a distance away while holding onto the straps of my pack.

Up ahead was the sign giving various directions to nearby villages and holds. I looked up at the winding path that led up the mountain, towards Bleak Falls Barrow. The Barrow was leagues away and loomed ominously in the distance, only the shadow of it visible through the dense currents of snow. It was a bit disheartening knowing I'd have to come back this way again because there was no way for me to go now. I'd already made my bargain with Malukh to escort me to Whiterun. What reason would some girl with no fighting ability have to go to an old tomb full of bandits? Exactly. Nada.

Malukh immediately turned to the right onto the lower path that led along the river and straight to Whiterun as soon as we crossed the bridge. I followed after him, wondering if that lone wolf lurked somewhere above us like in the game. The thought alone made me twitchy. I pulled my pack tighter against myself.

"Largashbur." Malukh said suddenly, and I squeaked in surprise, earning a strange look from him.

"W-What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm from Largashbur." He repeated, looking ahead.

"The Orc Stronghold?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you know of it, being from Cyrodiil. They are pretty secluded." He replied with a raised brow, and for a second I could have sworn he was actually impressed.

"Well," I snorted. "What I lack in strength, I make up for in knowledge." I tapped my forehead with my index finger, a cheeky grin plastered onto my face.

Malukh just scoffed and looked away. I couldn't stop smiling for some reason. Getting him to open up even a little bit felt like a massive achievement. I stared at the side of his face, probably looking dorky as hell. Largashbur, huh? Isn't that the one plagued by giants and other misfortunes? Well, he wouldn't know that yet and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Still, this little tidbit brought a lot of insight into his character. He had probably been raised smithing ore and mining, the usual things a young Orc man trains in, as well as fighting. Though this brought up another question.

"So… if you were born in a stronghold.. shouldn't you still _be_ there?" I asked, knowing full well I was pushing my luck.

"..My reasons for leaving were my own, girl." he snapped, pointedly meeting my eyes for emphasis. "That's enough about that."

"Oookay." I paused. "How old are you? You look pretty young."

To my surprise, Malukh suddenly let out a frustrated groan. I blinked, watching as he ground his teeth together in annoyance. Gee, maybe I really should just cut it out while I'm ahead.

"Are you going to ask these pointless questions the entire trip?"

I frowned. "They aren't 'pointless', Malukh. I barely _know_ you and.. I want to. What's wrong with that?"

Malukh stopped in his tracks, a wild look taking over his eyes. "Everything is wrong with that! _Look_ at me!" He barked, gesturing to his body with both hands.

I stopped walking and looked at my companion, getting a bit spooked by all his yelling. His outburst actually surprised me. I chewed on my cheek as I did what he said and just.. looked at him. Up and down. It was a tense few seconds before I sheepishly said, "You.. are very fit..?"

"Don't you get it?" he asked, his face genuinely shocked. "I'm an Orc! Your kind considers us savages! You shouldn't want _anything_ with me. And everything they say about us… it's mostly true." he tore his eyes away and I was taken aback. He looked.. ashamed.

Frankly, I didn't know what to do. We were stopped, the only others sounds being that of the rushing river water and the birds in the trees above us. I was clutching tightly to the straps of my pack, trying not to look scared shitless. What did he mean by 'the things they say about us'? The thought of rapists, bandits, and worse crossed my mind. Is he trying to tell me something, indirectly?

I must've taken too long to answer because Malukh forced himself to look at me and when he saw my face, a dark expression took over his. He scoffed, turning away to continue down the path.

"I told you. You don't want to know me." his deep voice was bitter.

An intense burst of annoyance flared up in me suddenly. I must be the most stupid girl in the world to attempt this, but he _needs_ to know if we are going to continue traveling together.

I closed the distance between us in a few quick steps, my good hand flying out to grab his muscular bicep and pull him to face me. His arm was rock hard beneath my fingers and I really tried not to notice how much that pleased me. I dropped my hand from his arm as soon as he was facing me, fearing to do anything more than that lest I face his wrath. His face held barely masked surprise and anger as he looked down at me, fists clenched, probably pissed I had dared to touch him at all.

"Can you hold on just a minute? Firstly, you don't get to decide what I do or don't want; I do. And I _want_ to get to know you! Who cares what they say about Orcs? Half of Skyrim is made up of a bunch of racist Nords, of course they're gonna say whatever hateful thoughts they have about your kind. Does every shitty, bigoted thought a Nord has that's spoken into existence make it true? _Hell_ no!" I cried while shaking my head, eyes wet with tears despite the fierce tone of my voice and I looked towards the ground instead of his face. I would lose all confidence if I looked at him right now.

"I haven't known you long, no, but I do know that you've done nothing but help me, time and time again. I know that you are good. Whatever your reasons are for keeping distant, that's fine. But I… I would like us to be friends." I finished softly, trying to stop my lip from wobbling as I finally forced my eyes to meet his ever so slowly.

I was on a roll today, it seemed, for Malukh actually looked completely caught off guard, like he hadn't expected me to go off like that. We just stared at each other in silence for .. way too long. I wasn't sure what I had expected when I went to grab his arm but I wasn't expecting silence, that's for sure. I didn't know what to do with myself now that my speech was over, staring so awkwardly up at him the way I was. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, face uncertain. I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned away, wiping at my eyes aggressively with a forced chuckle.

"Sorry, that was.. That was too personal, wasn't it?" I asked, feigning indifference. "Let's just move on."

I didn't wait for an answer before I started walking, eager to get away from him. What the fuck did I just do, really? I must look like a damned idiot now. We barely know each other and I'm probably acting so clingy. I should have just let him stew in silence and wait until we get to Whiterun before I do something so cringy. I could only pray that he didn't just decide to dip now and leave me to fend for myself.

The river to the right of me was a loud and welcome distraction for my addled mind, and I tried to focus on the sound of the rushing currents instead of my beating heart. I wasn't even sure if Malukh was still following but god knows I'm not going to check. My face was unpleasantly warm as I stared down at my feet and the steps they took.

"Wait."

His voice was closer than I expected, so close that I actually gasped and my head swiveled to see its owner. Malukh was walking alongside me, eyes staring intently at my face. I couldn't tell _what_ that expression was on his face, but it sent a pang of something through my belly.

"I .. Thank you." he cleared his throat. "Forgive my temper. I .. I have been distant because of many things, but mostly the fact that we will part ways very soon." It sounded like it was very difficult for him to admit to my face, every word coming out gruffly, and he was gesturing with his hands uncomfortably.

It was kind of cute.. Seeing such a large, masculine person act so.. Well, awkward. My blush was alive and well, though I felt my face fall as I registered his words. So, he does intend to leave afterwards… Of course he does. And then I will be left with nothing. You don't get Lydia until after you kill the fuckin' dragon and _that_ is never going to happen.

I wasn't sure how to respond. Should I try to coerce him to stay, maybe offer to pay off his bounty with some of my share? Because I need him. Not just to use as my meat bag but .. to be my friend as well.

"Do you.. want to leave?" I asked sheepishly, still embarrassed. "There would be more coin in it for you if you stay." I added quickly. People like money.

"It is not a matter of wanting." Malukh admitted a bit resignedly. "I cannot. I am a wanted man, girl. Surely you have realized this?"

I snorted obnoxiously. "I realized it when you slammed into me with a huge sack of who knows what and all but begged me not to scream!"

"It was gold. I wanted to use it to start a new life in Cyrodiil but .. that is over now. The Imperials confiscated it while they all took turns punching and kicking me. Now, they are likely using it to fund their little war." Malukh paused, raking an inquisitive eye over me. "You do not seem to care about my criminal history much."

I shook my head. "Listen, as long as you don't hurt me, I don't care. You should pay off that bounty with your share of the reward, Malukh. Don't you want to be a free man again?"

Malukh frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I .. am not sure it would be enough. I doubt the reward for delivering a message would be a very big one."

I blinked. "Well then… why did you agree to escort me? Isn't that the only reason you came?"

"No." Malukh grimaced.

"No?" I prompted.

"It isn't." he added with a grumble.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He had said more in these past five minutes than in the entire time we've been together. He was done for today.

"No."

"Alright." I smiled, still feeling extremely pleased at this turn out. "Well, if it matters, I hope you stay."

We didn't say anything over the next few hours, but the silence was amiable for once. The walk grew painfully tiresome by hour four and when sundown came around by hour eight my feet were blistered and sore within my boots. At one point, we had to stop so I could take a potty break, which had been fairly awkward. I did my best to keep complaining to a minimum, lest I annoy Malukh too much, but it was becoming fairly difficult to keep my mouth shut at this point. I was starving, my waterskin was nearly empty and frankly I was too tired to continue any further. This journey was only making me realize how out of shape I am, if my sweat covered brow was any indication.

The river was still beside us and I wondered if we had even made any progress at all. It sure didn't look like it. I'd been staring at the same scenery for hours. We'd had no trouble so far with animals or bandits but I had seen some wildlife in the trees across the way. Just a family of deer and the occasional rabbit or two, but no wolves. In the game, I was constantly being harassed by fucking wolves or bears but I guess they're scarce as can be in real life. Not that I wanted to encounter any but _jesus_ , it's dull out here.

I brought up my waterskin to my lips, noticing how light it felt in my grasp and tipped it back. A single drop landed on my tongue, so I shook the thing to try and get every little bit out. I smacked my lips in disappointment when nothing else came, shooting a look at my companion who had been a few feet ahead of me at all times. His pace had been brutal and I'd had to jog to keep up with him because of his long ass legs carrying him twice the speed of mine. He seemed completely unbothered, trudging along like he was born to do this shit. Well, I'm not and I need to stop sometime, dude.

"Malukh…" I whined, raising my waterskin to wave it around. "Can we _please_ stop already? I can barely keep up with you!"

He chuckled lowly up ahead. "We have barely gotten started, girl."

I balked. "Barely.. Barely even started? It's been like ten hours!"

"Unless you _want_ to arrive to a burned down city, we should make haste." he chided, not sparing me a glance. "That is the goal, is it not?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday, damn it! Tell me we've got some food somewhere." I grunted almost desperately, my stomach twisting painfully at the mention. I pulled my pack off of my good side to avoid touching my shoulder and shoved the empty waterskin inside, before rummaging around in search of rations. There was nothing.

I vaguely registered that Malukh had removed his pack as well, reaching in and pulling out something. "I wanted to see how long it would take before you asked."

My head snapped up, eyes wide. "You what?"

"You surpassed my expectations, even." he smirked as he stopped to hand over what looked like a piece of jerky.

My mouth dropped in realization. This guy.. He was just toying around with me! I scoffed as I slid my pack onto my back again and took the rigid length of dehydrated meat with my good hand, feeling betrayed.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" I grumbled, taking a bite and tearing off a hefty chunk. "Friends don't withhold food from each other."

Malukh burst into laughter as he turned to keep walking, a deep, hearty one that even I couldn't stay mad at. You win this time, jerk. Still, I was grateful for the food, even if I could eat a horse right now and still be hungry. I scarfed down the morsel and sighed, keenly aware of the darkening sky above us.

"No, really, Malukh." I tried again. "I need to rest. I am not as _well-traveled_ as you are and it's getting dark."

"I am aware. We must find a place to camp. We cannot just stop right here, in the middle of the road."

It took a solid ten more minutes of walking for us to find what barely passed as a cave in the lining of the wall to our left. It was more like someone had taken an ice cream scoop and dug out a chunk of the wall, leaving this small crater. Malukh deemed it a decent spot to rest though, and I trusted his judgement more than my own. He had me wait as he scoured it out to make sure no predators had already made this their home and I just stood there in the open, wishing for more jerky. Only when he gave me the all-clear did I approach, moving to sit on one of the fallen logs that rested perfectly in the center. It was a bit small, and my butt barely fit, but I was just happy to sit down.

Malukh was doing a bunch of things that I probably should have helped out with but thinking about standing up again was too much. I kicked out my legs before I took off my boots one-by-one and god, did I wish I had socks right now. My feet were red and ached deeply in the joints, so I rubbed at them with a groan. Only having one hand was really starting to get on my nerves. It was making me want to test out my arm and just deal with the discomfort so I can have use of both arms again.

Malukh laid out his bedroll and set his pack beside it before he suddenly disappeared out of the small cave for several minutes, so long that I began to grow worried. I was just about to call out for him when he appeared around the entrance of the cave carrying an armful of sticks and branches. I sighed in relief, returning my attention to my feet as he approached and dropped the pile a few inches from my log. He crouched down and began his attempt at lighting a fire.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take him long. I could tell he was used to doing these things, likely from traveling alone for however long since he'd left his stronghold. A fire burst to life with the assistance of a few puffs of air from his mouth and I pulled my feet in a bit closer to myself to avoid the sheer heat of it. I dragged my eyes up just as Malukh sat back on his haunches, hands resting on his thighs briefly before he moved to stand again. The firelight lit up his features nicely, I thought distantly.

"Still hungry?" he asked, voice rumbling. "I can find us something larger to eat."

I was but.. It was late. I didn't really want to risk anything. Then again, Malukh wouldn't appreciate me doubting his abilities in the slightest, I'm sure. I uncertainly twiddled my thumbs.

"I don't want you to go through too much trouble. You did all of this yourself. I would feel a bit bad.." I said quietly.

"Don't be foolish, girl." he admonished sternly. "I doubt you can kill a rabbit at three hundred yards. Of course I have to do most of the work. I will return shortly. If anything happens, scream and I'll come running."

I could only nod as he turned, unsheathing the war-axe on his waist with a sharp metallic sound and disappearing into the night once again. I set about laying down my bedroll as well, removing it from where it was strapped on my pack and doing so a few feet away from Malukh's own bedroll. I would prefer to be close to him in case anything sneaks in and tries to kill us. And also because.. I just wanted to be close to him. What's wrong with that? I also took this time to snoop through his huge bag and yoink some of those jerky sticks and put them in my pack. He had a cooking pot, a torch and some furs shoved haphazardly inside.

And then.. I was just alone. The fire crackled, casting strange shadows on the cave wall and adding to my budding paranoia. What if something does come? What if I scream and he isn't fast enough? I sat myself down on the log again and just .. stared out into the night, looking at the rushing river not too far away from our little camp. The sounds of crickets and other nightly creatures filled my ears, but in particular I was listening for wolves. I know that this area typically only has wolves, deer, and smaller creatures, like foxes and rabbits, etc, etc.

Twenty minutes passed where I just sat warming my hands at the fire, too afraid to rest without my orc companion present. It was around this time that I heard a faint howl in the distance. Thanks to its proximity I knew that I was safe and I wrapped my arms around myself with a sigh. I don't know what I would do if they wandered this way. Suddenly, three more howls filled the night air and they were damn close. Too close. I jumped, clutching my arms tighter.

Hold on a minute, was that just outside the cave? I stared outside with wide eyes and hastily shoved my shoes on despite the pain before I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword nervously, hoping Malukh would return soon. The approaching crunching of leaves and twigs sent me shooting up from where I sat, heart rate spiking and hammering in my chest, drowning out the other sounds. To call out or not to call out?

"Malukh?" I called uncertainly, trying to peek around the curve of the wall.

The sound continued and I was utterly terrified. A pack of wolves was not how I intended to go.

"Malukh, you better say something!" I warned, trying to keep my voice even as I did so.

I about screamed as the familiar Orc rounded the corner with surprising speed, carrying a dead rabbit in each hand. I drew my sword out of instinct before I realized it was him. He stopped in his tracks, looking me up and down with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Good, but your posture is all wrong." he commented as he proceeded forward, rocks and twigs crunching beneath his boots.

I audibly sighed, sheathing it back onto my hip. "Why didn't you say anything? I thought something was coming to kill me!" I demanded, frustratedly returning to my seat.

He chuckled, obviously pleased by my fright. "Forgive me." Malukh plopped down onto his bed roll with a dull thud, and I watched the dead rabbits swing with the movement.

The sight of them made me kind of forlorn, but I tried to remember that it necessary for our survival in this world. Though looking at their hollow eyes, opened mouths and wounds didn't do much to make me hungry.

"These were quite difficult to catch with just an axe. I am surprised I even managed to get a second one." Malukh suddenly held out his game to me, a bit distractedly. "Hold them for a minute."

I cringed. "H-Hold them?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a glare that had me reaching out to take them with my only hand willingly. I shuddered as soon as the fur brushed against my fingertips, the weight of both rabbits lowering my arm a bit. I am quite lacking in muscle. This was a first for me, definitely.

"Did you see any wolves out there?" I quietly asked.

"A small pack. They were headed in the direction opposite of us. I am sure they will be long gone by the time we start cooking these." he informed me, though it did little to soothe my concerns.

So they _were_ close, and now we're ringing the dinner bells.

Malukh began to pull out a few things, including the cooking pot, dagger, and spices. He arranged the pot so that it lay flat on the ground and wordlessly held out his hand. I figured he wanted the rabbits back so I eagerly handed them over. Watching the process as he chopped off the head, tail and legs of each rabbit, skinned them and removed the guts was almost too much for me. I had to cover my mouth and try very hard not to throw up all over my feet. None of this seemed very sanitary, though I didn't know a thing about cooking rabbit, so I kept my mouth shut.

Malukh then went and found some lengthy sticks and speared the rabbits onto them, one for each of us. He handed mine over to me before he sat back down and started toasting his over the fire. I merely mimicked his actions, praying that I didn't end up sick by the end of the night. The smell was heavenly to my surprise and I found myself salivating at the thought of a meal other than jerky.

We ate our rabbits off of the stick in silence and I was surprised by how quickly I scarfed it down, thankful for something hearty in my belly, even if it was a bit bland. Meat was meat, and I was in dire need of some replenishment. Malukh tore a huge chunk off of his rabbit with his teeth, making eye contact.

"You need to fill up your waterskin while we have a fire going. You will have to boil that water." he told me as a matter of fact, chewing rather noisily.

"Okay." I said tiredly, my eyes beginning to droop.

Over the next ten minutes I had finished my meal, adding my stick to the fire as kindling, before hastily filling up my waterskin outside. I didn't want to be out there in the dark for too long. As I boiled my water, Malukh finished his meal as well, tossing his stick into the pile.

"I will take first watch." he told me. "I would prefer you to take watch while you are not half-asleep. I have a few hours left in me."

I chuckled softly, meeting his eyes, the fire warm against my skin. He stared right back, hands dangling from his knees.

"Thank you, Malukh. Really."

He just grunted dismissively. "Thank me when we reach Whiterun."

"I will thank you now, tomorrow and the next day." I stood before I kicked off my boots again, approaching my bedroll.

I awkwardly shuffled down onto the rough, leathery material, my sling making it difficult to do even this, facing towards the cave wall. If anything were to come in and kill me, I'd rather not see it coming. As I did, muscles I didn't even know could get sore made themselves known and I audibly groaned.

"You are not going to remove your armor?" Malukh asked from behind me.

"Too much work." I replied as I slid myself into the roll, my bulky Imperial armor making it difficult for me.

I grunted as it wound up and poked into the back of my neck uncomfortably when I finally settled onto my side. My eyes were already heavy and I was glad that not even the sheer discomfort of this position could keep me awake.

"Goodnight." I whispered, not expecting a reply.

My mind was gone before he could say a word, a deep, dreamless sleep taking over me, the thought of sparkly, green eyes and dark, black dreadlocks on my mind.


	5. What Doesn't Kill You

Hello again all! This chapter contains pretty difficult topics which I will list down below but first, thank you for all the kind reviews! It really surprises me that there are people out there who genuinely enjoy my work so from the bottom of my heart, thank you. A bit of filler in this chapter, hopefully y'all don't mind that too much.

tinyrubberducky: And I love _you!_ Really, thank you for your support. Hopefully this chapter is worthy of you.

Without further ado, warnings for this chapter: Uncomfortable sexual situations, vulgar language, rape **mentions** (if you are easily triggered by this topic, I would ask that you view at your own discretion because I _do_ care about your mental health. Rape is a touchy topic for me as well and by writing it I am not in any way, shape, or form condoning its normalization. Thank you for your understanding), and hostage-like situations.

* * *

Malukh shook me awake an indiscernible amount of time later and I forced myself to sit up despite the burning desire to go back to sleep in fear of angering him. My body ached worse than when I went to sleep now that I'd not used my muscles for a couple of hours. I rubbed at my stinging eyes with a groan, already hating life in Skyrim. It had only been three days and I was already starting to miss my home, my friends, and my family. The crickets chirped noisily outside and the fire was still alive and well, lighting up the cave in bright, orange hues.

"Your turn." he rumbled tiredly, already positioning himself on his bedroll. "Wake me if anything happens."

He had left his armor on just as I had, though in comparison his looked much more comfortable to sleep in. Lucky. He shifted for a moment before going completely still and I took that as my queue to take my seat at the log, lest I get drowsy on my bedroll. I stood, retrieved my boots and walked over, trying to be quiet despite the ruckus my armor made every time I did anything. I sat down and pulled on my shoes with a wince as the material rubbed against my sores and blisters.

It was still dark outside, lighter than before at the very least. I wondered what time it was now and how long he had let me rest. It couldn't have been any later than ten when I had gone to bed but there was no way to be sure. I was still dreadfully tired, my eyes drooping heavily as I stared into the firepit and watched the embers dance. Maybe I should splash some water in my face to wake myself up a bit. It would likely be a _long_ night.

But I didn't. I just stared into the fire for what felt like eons, alone with my thoughts, occasionally snacking on some jerky from my pack.

What am I _doing_ here? I really thought that this was all just an elaborate dream but.. I've yet to wake up. That means that this is undoubtedly real, all of it. Malukh the Orc is real. The woman he killed and whose decapitated head he kicked was real, too. Faendal the Wood Elf was real. I've seen them all with my own eyes.

I've seen things I never would have imagined in just three days. An actual dragon, larger than a house in size with massive, black wings unfurled as it lay waste to an entire village. I've seen dozens of charred corpses and watched as men were burned to ash in front of me. I can say that I've seen and smelled death and lots of it.

I watched two strangers, including a fictional race, decimate hordes of men and cut them down like they were nothing. And it had hardly fazed me. I could still the Captain's face and soulless eyes, the one I had so blatantly wished death upon, as if she were right in front of me. I ran my hands down my face and took in a sharp breath.

 _Fuck._ This isn't what I had wanted when I dreamt about living in my favorite video games. I just wanted to be free. I wanted not to worry about living paycheck-to-paycheck and paying bills, or about living under the thumbs of corporations who could care less about me time and time again. It was dumb of me to think that this would be any better.

Now I live in a savage world where you must kill to survive, where creatures from my worst nightmare _are_ real and can and will kill me given the chance. Hell, even the undead are real in this world: draugr, ghosts, and the ability to bring people back as zombies if you wish. It was .. terrifying. I thought about all the monsters it was possible to encounter and shivered despite the heat of the fire in front of me. Surely none of those could be much worse than a dragon.

The more I thought the darker my mood became. Was returning to my world even possible? What the fuck even had to happen for me to end up here? I still remember scrolling through twitter on my phone in bed before I passed out and woke up in the snow. Would I ever see my parents again? My friends? And.. why me? I can only hope that I am not intended to be the Dragonborn because well, frankly, I'm useless. I am the worst possible candidate for the position and if I am, this is the worst timeline.

Eventually several hours passed me by as the sky brightened outside the cave and I dragged my tired gaze in the direction of the exit, raising a hand to cover my yawning mouth. Morning already? I was just glad that the night had been uneventful, though I do need to make a note of acquiring some books for any future trips. There is _nothing_ to do in Skyrim and I fear I may go crazy soon if I have to play with my sword for fun.

The fire was nothing more than faint embers burning and fighting not to go out, but I figured we would leave soon anyway and added no further kindling. I stood with a wince, my muscles taut and begging me to stop moving so much but they would only be in for more today. I walked over to the river, checking each side of the road for any passersby but thankfully finding none. I took this time to crouch down and cup my hands together, filling them with cool, fresh water before splashing it into my face. I shivered as several droplets escaped down my neck and into my shirt beneath my armor, but sighed in pleasure anyway. It felt really nice on my skin, a faint breeze cooling me further.

I suppose I should wake Malukh now. Hopefully he doesn't freak out or anything because I jumpscare easily. I got up from my knees and made my way over to his resting body. He was on his back, hands crossed over his chest and softly snoring. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him up but I knew he'd complain about 'missing daylight' if I didn't. I crouched down, placing my good hand on his large shoulder and giving him a few shakes.

"Malukh.." I called softly. "Come on, get up."

He grumbled, ruining his calm expression as he raised a hand to rub at his nose briefly, still not yet awake. I pursed my lips, debating if I should just shake him roughly and pray he doesn't kill me on accident.

"Wake. Up!" I shook him harder now, jiggling his body and moving his head from side to side.

His large hand shot out and wrapped itself around my wrist, his grip bordering on painful. I yelped in surprise, trying to retreat but finding he would not budge. His eyes snapped open, looking at me like I was a threat until he registered my face and realized what he was doing.

"Malukh, that hurts.." I said uncertainly, heart pounding.

He immediately released my hand, causing me to fall backwards onto my ass. What the hell was that? I _knew_ he would do some weird shit if I woke him up. He began to rub tiredly at his eyes, voice rumbling deeply in his throat as I retracted my hand into myself. He sat up and looked around almost confusedly before his eyes settled on me.

"Sorry." he sighed. "Not used to waking up with somebody."

"Yeah, I can tell." I grumbled, climbing to my feet and wiping off my behind. "Let's pack up and go. We're uh.." I paused, unable to contain my cheeky smirk. "Missing daylight."

Malukh gave me a deadpan stare before he got to his feet. I shuffled uncomfortably as he stood tall over me, never breaking eye contact, until he suddenly stepped around me and snuffed out the fire with his boot, kicking some dirt into the little pit he had created.

"You aren't wrong." he said as he bent down to go through his pack. "How is your shoulder?"

I blinked. At his question, I wondered that myself. I began to roll the joint around very slowly, afraid of the pain but finding little, only discomfort if I held it in the wrong position for too long.

"Much better than before, I think.. but it's definitely got a long ways to go."

Malukh stood to face me and handed me a vial of magical red vodka, though I noticed no bandages in his hand. I pursed my lips as I silently took the vial and he uncorked it for me. I downed it before he could tell me to, wincing at the familiar taste as it slid down my throat effortlessly. He took the empty bottle from my hand and dropped it into his pack, appearing pleased.

"Without potions, this would heal naturally over six to twelve weeks. The potions you have taken should've sped along the healing process considerably, cutting weeks off of your healing time." Malukh positioned himself so that he was standing directly in front of me and reached behind my neck to undo my sling.

I stiffened, now face to face with his chest, feeling as my heart began to beat faster at his proximity. _Get it together, Sara._ The beginning tingles of the potion began in my shoulder and spread outwards as it usually did and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning beneath him. _Fuck, fuck, this could be so embarrassing_.

"You should be fine without a sling from now on." He told me, and I felt as the knot holding it together came undone and my arm was released. I eased my arm down until it was straight, thankful for the effects of the potion blocking out any pain. "Try not to overexert yourself, though." He added.

"R-Right." I whispered tightly, not trusting myself to speak any further.

The surges were particularly strong this time, spurts of euphoria coursing through my body uncontrollably. Damn, what was in this shit? I did my best to keep my knees from buckling beneath me, clenching my fists and praying for him to turn around.

Malukh finally pulled away and took my arm in his hands to begin removing any excess bandages, to my infinite chagrin. He appeared completely oblivious to my inner turmoil, taking his sweet time to unravel the cloth. I kept my eyes on his chest, unaware of how intense my gaze was as I focused only on the brown leather of his armor.

Finally, _finally_ he pulled away and went to go pee or something, I wasn't paying much attention. When I believed he was out of earshot, I released a moan that desperately needed out of me, my body twitching and spasming from the potion. Ah, it feels so good when I don't have to restrain myself. I could feel the last vestiges of this strange phenomenon receding at last and sighed in relief. It felt great but.. almost too great.

I packed up our things for us while he was gone and reattached my bedroll to my pack, carrying his in my arms, ever the dutiful companion. I walked out into the chilly morning air, ready for another day of walking in these boots that I'd yet to break in. _Yay, more blisters._ Malukh appeared through some bushes, literally tucking himself back into his pants, oblivious to my watchful eyes. I blinked, then blushed hard.

He walked up to me, finally catching my stare and looked surprised to find I had already cleared the camp.

"Well, it seems we are ready to go, then." he took the bedroll from my waiting arms. "My thanks."

I tried not to look too giddy, but I'm sure I failed at that too. I ended up taking a bathroom break as well before we began our second day of the journey and let me tell you, shitting in the bushes was not comfortable. I was constantly afraid Malukh would just pop up if I took to long and I actually considered using a leaf to wipe before remembering we have bandages in our packs that could act as toilet paper. I then washed my hands off in the river.

I doubt the people of skyrim know what the fuck a germ even is.

Day two was more of the same. I spent most of my time looking at the beautiful, if not a bit repetitive, landscape around us. Malukh and I even had a little bit of small talk and conversation, which was a victory in itself. I was beginning to get a little sad at the thought of him leaving. A friend in this world could be everything and he was pretty chill for a medieval person, or at least when he wasn't all grouchy.

The road was long and winding, eventually curling downward as we went along. This was even more difficult on my legs and feet, unfortunately, and I was still sore from yesterday. The stone wall on our left that had been a comfort to me during this journey also leveled out until we could see the wide open expanse that was the woods clearly. I didn't like that, not one bit. Now there was nothing protecting us from any attacks that would come from that direction.

Malukh, as always, was unbothered. I'm sure he was highly confident in his abilities to kill anything that dared to threaten us and so was I, but… if we were outnumbered, not even he could save me. I found myself glancing nervously through the trees constantly.

At one point we passed the first group of travelers I'd seen so far, though we were far more wary of them than they were of us. I'm pretty sure it's because Malukh and I were still dressed as Imperial soldiers, so they just dipped their heads in acknowledgement and passed us by. I found myself trying to play the part of the authority, giving a haughty nod in return and puffing up my chest until we were all clear. When I released my breath and glanced at Malukh, he was looking at me funny. Peak comedy. He kept his eye on them until they were well enough away before returning his focus to the road.

We would need to remedy our armor situation eventually. I'm not trying to get attacked by random Stormcloaks just 'cuz we stole this armor in Helgen. And another thing: it's _way_ too heavy on me. I'm pretty sure the weight of this steel was doing damage to my shoulder one way or the other. Speaking of, my shoulder still hurt, but significantly less so than before. I was simply happy to have use of the rest of my arm, though its range of motion was severely limited. Still, it meant that I could properly defend myself just a bit more, however small the improvement.

The rest of the day was long and harsh without clouds to block the sun rays that bared down on my skin. I was tired, sweaty and frankly, in a terrible mood by the time the sun set and this time our shelter would have to be in the open woods according to Malukh. There wasn't any caves nearby from what we could see and he didn't want to diverge too far from the path because it was 'dangerous'. He wasn't wrong. Whenever I played Skyrim and stuck to the roads, it was rare to run into any trouble. Camping in the woods without any protection (besides my scary Orc friend) made me nervous, though.

The sun disappeared surprisingly fast below the horizon as we settled down just off of the road, keeping the river in sight of us for any water-related needs. Malukh quickly gathered wood for a fire and we began the same routine as the previous night. He was hesitant to go hunting while we were open on all sides in wolf territory, so we just ended up eating what was left of our jerky rations, which was not much. Let's just say I'd been snacking frequently while traveling. What? I'm a big girl.

Malukh took first watch once again, but I found it difficult to fall asleep because of my paranoia. Eventually when I managed to knock out, I fell into a strange dream consisting of yellow eyes glowing in the dark, then multiple sets of eyes appearing all around me until I was surrounded. One pair, the first set of eyes I'd seen, prowled forward painfully slowly. I found I was unable to move or speak, trapped where I was prone on the ground. The creature stepped forward until we were face to face and I could finally see what it was. A direwolf, large and snarling with its hackles raised aggressively, mouth dripping with saliva while staring me down. I was frozen in fear, wishing to scream, move, do something but unable to. Suddenly the creature snapped its jaws at me and I awoke in a cold sweat, shooting up in my bedroll.

I panted as I checked my surroundings and was only satisfied when I found no eyes looking back at me in the dark. There _was_ one pair though. Malukh's indifferent gaze, staring at me from where he sat on his bedroll, resting his elbow over his knee. I brought my hand up to my chest, placing it over my racing heart as if trying to calm myself. It felt so damn real. I could still see those eyes so clearly.

"Bad dream?" he prompted casually, his other hand poking the fire with a stick.

My lips fell into a straight line, unable to shake the fear I still felt as I hunched over, now running a hand across my damp forehead.

".. It felt so real." I whispered.

"As dreams do." he commented. "Do you wish to speak about it?"

I looked at him over my shoulder more fully, brown locks falling partly into my face.

"I saw eyes. Lots of them; bright yellow and glowing in the dark. One in particular came forward until it was right here," I gestured right in front of my face. "It was a wolf. I think maybe it was a.. A premonition, or something."

Malukh snorted from where he sat in front of the fire. My face became sour knowing he would likely make fun of me, as usual.

"You don't really believe that, do you, girl? I did not take you for the superstitious type."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything." I snapped, immediately irritated. I forced myself to lay back down, turning my back to him.

"Oh, come now." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Dreams do not mean _anything_. I have dreamt I met a talking goat up in the clouds. By your logic, that would mean I am due for a meeting soon."

I grumbled, turning to lay on my back and stare up at the sky through the canopy of pine leaves above. The moon was huge in comparison to the one on Earth and shone brightly down upon us. I rested my arms over my chest.

"I hate you for being right." I griped.

He chuckled at that. "Go back to sleep. You've got a few hours more until it is your turn."

I begrudgingly did so, my mind still thinking of the yellow eyes despite his words. Fucking Skyrim. I hate the wilderness. I rolled over and fell asleep after much trouble, sleeping until he eventually woke me up for my turn. Malukh went to sleep in an instant, and I wondered if he was more tired than he let on. I was still drained thanks to that dream disrupting my sleep earlier and I was finding it hard to keep myself awake. The fire only seemed to lull me further, head falling and rising repeatedly as I realized I was almost falling asleep.

The woods were _eerily_ quiet. I found myself waking up due to the sheer fear of what could be in the dark. I subtly moved my bedroll closer to my companion, who of course would not notice in his sleep, his snore a soft grumble in his throat. I hugged my knees tightly to myself, leaving my sword unsheathed on the ground next to me in case I needed it. I missed my bedroom and the safety of it's walls - a place where nothing and no one could harm me, or so I believed. Anything was better than this wide open expanse I was currently surrounded with.

A few hours passed and my paranoia began to fade along with my tiredness. I rubbed at my eyes with a yawn.

Then I heard it. The crunching of leaves, approaching rapidly. My head shot up from it's lulling state, eyes darting to where Malukh currently resided, snoozing peacefully. _If it's not him, it's probably an enemy_ , my mind thought slowly in it's tired state. I scrambled to my knees as the sound of what must've been several pairs of feet got closer, a hand lashing out to shake him awake- _Thunk_. I gasped, finding the shaft an arrow, inches in front of my hand and right next to Malukh's head, sticking out of the ground. I immediately searched out the source in the dark with wide eyes.

There was someone standing there amidst the trees, another arrow already nocked and aimed straight for me as they approached from the darkness, revealing a young man with a cocky smile. I froze, my hand inches from my companion. If I can just-

"The next arrow won't miss, girl." warned the man suddenly, his voice surprisingly deep for his face. He gave a nod of his head, looking behind me.

My head swiveled around to find several other men approaching from all directions. There had to be at least four of them in total, but for now I wasn't sure. Holy fuck. We are _actually_ being raided and there's nothing I can do. My heart was racing so fast I was sure I would just do the work for them by having a heart attack right here.

Malukh was right. My dream was wrong. It wasn't wolves; it was bandits.

The man came closer as well, his bow trained on me, looking all too pleased. His long, golden locks were dirty and hung loosely past his shoulders and he wore the usual bandit garb; some low-level hide armor. His face was rugged and scarred badly, looking particularly pronounced in the firelight.

"A Nord woman.. with an _Orc?_ " he actually laughed, the sound jarring in the stillness. It struck real fear into my heart. "Yet you aren't a hostage. How.. interesting."

My eyes were darting back and forth between the man and Malukh, who I was silently praying would wake up from all this man's jabbering. But no, he was deeply asleep at this point. All hope of survival was lost for me. Hot, wet tears began to fill my eyes. The man stared at me languidly, the fire reflected in his gaze.

"My, you're a pretty one. Tell me: how many times has this _creature_ fucked you?" his eyes drifted to my companion with obvious disgust, Malukh's mouth open as he snored. "I can put it out of its misery for you, if you wish." He directed his aim downwards toward the Orc.

I couldn't mask my horror as I realized this man was insane.

" _N-No!_ " I cried, lowering my voice to a shaky whisper when he gave me a hard look in warning, glancing at the arrow that was now pointed at me again. "Please, _don't_. Just take what you want and go."

A creepy little smile crept onto his face as he looked me right in my eyes. "Well, maybe I want _you_ , girl. It's been a long while since I've raped such a beauty. I think we all wouldn't mind taking a turn with you, right boys?" he grinned, looking around at his comrades, who murmured in unison around me.

No, no way… I looked around again - definitely only four of them. If Malukh were awake, he'd have taken at least three of them down on his own. They were far enough away that If I could distract this one, they wouldn't be able to stop me in time. None of the others have a bow. My eyes darkened as an idea came to my mind, remembering my sword that had been resting at my side. If I were to die, let it be on my own terms. I won't let these freaks take turns raping me, not now, not ever. My hand was resting on the ground, grasping at the dirt until I was sure I had a handful.

Fear had a hold of me, but I feared what would happen if I _didn't_ act more. This is it. While the man was laughing, eyes trained on his fellow bandits, I leapt to my feet, my other hand wrapping around my sword as I did. I simultaneously released the dirt in my hand, throwing it up into his face. He barked in surprise, loosing his arrow. It missed, plunking uselessly into the dirt behind me. I dove for Malukh, my only hope, screaming an array of things while shaking him as hard as I possibly could.

"Wake up!" I shrieked desperately as the bandit sputtered and coughed behind me. The other ones were approaching now, shouting in alarm.

Malukh's eyes shot open, hand lashing out towards his axe and I could've cried right then. He shoved me out of the way, already climbing to his feet with a deafening roar. I didn't stop. I turned to face the onslaught of enemies now approaching from the rear. I was terrified - they were coming to kill me, maybe even rape and kill me if they get their way. I clutched the hilt of my weapon with both hands, preparing myself for my demise. I had one day of training and they likely had years under their belt.

I heard a scream and the sound of something wet, then a dull thump. Three men were running at me looking outraged with weapons raised. I backed up in fear, when Malukh suddenly pushed in front of me, blocking their immediate path. A tear escaped my eye, then two. My legs shook beneath me; I.. I can't do anything. I can't..

He stood tall, taller than the rest of them, growling like an animal and covered in specks of blood. They all came to a halt, eyes looking up at his towering form in sudden fear. He was absolutely menacing, a seven foot-something mountain of muscle and an angry one at that. I can't believe I actually managed to get him.. The sheer luck of that brought me to my knees, dropping my weapon to the floor. I thought for sure that I was a goner.

He raced forward with another roar, a primal, dominant sound that would be seared into my mind for years to come. They stood no chance. He took out the first man with a single swipe of his axe, taking his head clean off. I watched it go flying and roll across the ground with hollow eyes, the body dropping to its knees before falling over. I didn't even think it possible to do that with one chop. The remaining two were backing away, clutching their weapons in almost the same manner as I had been.

The second victim began to scream as Malukh's axe found itself lodged his chest. The Orc yanked it free with no hesitation, slamming it down again and again. The third guy made a break for it at the sight of this, but Malukh didn't seem fazed in the slightest. He yanked it free one last time from the bandit's body and turned to gaze after the running man. He had booked it through several trees, but was still visible from here. I watched the Orc weigh his bloody axe in his hand and I couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to try and get him with _that_ was he? He took a stance, measured the distance with his eyes and grunted as he lunged it into the air as hard as he could. There's no fucking way he expects to hit that.

I watched the guy running gain some distance, mouth agape when suddenly he just.. Dropped. Fell to the ground. An axe protruded from his back. My eyes slid over to Malukh fearfully. He actually got him… My lip quivered, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I'm alive. We're alive. A choked sound broke free from my throat. Malukh's eyes shot towards me, my voice seemingly snapping him out of his bloodlust-induced rage.

He crossed over to me in three quick steps, kneeling down to my level. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. This was all my fault in the first place. He might just kill me next. I flinched when his hands settled on my shoulders, but not from the pain.

"Look at me." he demanded calmly, his breathing coming out in loud puffs. "Did they hurt you?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't.

" _Sara!_ " he barked, his eyes already searching my dishevelled appearance. "Did they hurt you?"

I whimpered at the use of my name, shaking my head. He took a breath and brushed a hand down my hair, smoothing it along my skull, a surprisingly soft gesture compared to the carnage that just occurred at his hands. I pulled away from him, afraid. How can he just massacre people like flies and not be affected in the slightest? It was terrifying. The change in him at my reaction was immediate, almost as if he knew _exactly_ why I was behaving this way.

"They would have raped and killed you, and they would have enjoyed every second. They were sick men, Sara, sick men who enjoy raping and killing and do it for a living! Do you understand that? Do you?" he shook me, the action jostling my shoulder, his words intense and voice rough.

A realization occurred to me. My lip trembled uncontrollably as I forced my eyes up, dragging them along the length of his torso until they stopped on his face. His painted, blood-covered face was illuminated in yellow and gold hues, veins bulging in his neck and along his temple in anger. His face visibly softened when I finally looked at him. I wouldn't say it now, not now. Later. Right now I needed comfort.

I couldn't help the sudden emotion that flared up in me, my heart feeling as if it was in my throat. I let out a truly pitiful sob, feeling embarrassed even for myself, eyes clouded with a fresh set of tears that were on the brink of overflowing. The fire crackled noisily beside us, the only other sound besides my cries. Malukh wordlessly pulled me against him as he dropped fully to his knees to accommodate this new position.

I cried. I just… cried, face pressed against his bicep. Several minutes passed where he just held me. The bandits of Skyrim had been my favorite part in the game, clearing out the hideouts and strongholds mainly to increase my skills. In real life however, these were real people, with all their disillusions and disgusting reasons for doing what they do. It was strange. For all our differences, he understood me pretty well. I thought back to the first day we met, just four days ago, and almost laughed; look at us now.

I froze when I heard a faint cough.

Malukh stiffened, immediately pulling away from me. I peered over my shoulder in horror. The bandit leader spit up blood where he lay a few feet away, and.. he was _still alive_. Malukh got to his feet, taking my sword from the ground beside me and prowling towards the last remaining bandit with a growl. I watched as he stood over the blond bandit's body, a foot on either side of his torso, and bent down to lift the man up by the front of his armor with one hand until he was holding him in the air. His legs dangled almost comically, blood pouring down the front of his armor from the open wound in his shoulder.

My face darkened as I remembered his words, lips thinning into a line.

"..He called you a creature. More specifically, he asked me, 'how many times has this _creature_ fucked you?'" I spat as the bandit's hazy eyes slid open to meet mine from across the way. Malukh looked at me over his shoulder, expression darkening. "Said he hadn't... raped a beauty like me in a while." I choked up on the word, wincing. "That they would.. take turns…"

Malukh's fury was immediate. I don't think anything would have stopped his rage. Despite my distaste for gore, I didn't look away as he finished him off, his screams echoing into the night. I watched unflinchingly as he got what he deserved. As all rapists deserve. For the women before me who had suffered the fate I narrowly escaped tonight.

Malukh removed the bodies from our camp shortly after and retrieved his axe from that corpse as well. He washed himself of the blood in the river when he was done. When he returned, the crusted paint was gone from his face, too. I sat sullenly on my bedroll, watching as he strode up, looking particularly upset himself. Oddly enough, it soothed me to know that something bothered him. It should - this shit isn't normal. I don't care _what_ world we're in.

He looked down at me tiredly as he said, "We cannot stay here. They had to have come from somewhere nearby, likely a camp of their own. There may be more of them. Pack your things."

He didn't have to tell me twice. At the mention of more bandits, I stood and silently did as I was told. Seeing me begin the process, he moved to start doing so as well, and soon our things were packed and the fire was snuffed out. Before we left, Malukh snatched the bandit leader's bow and arrows, slinging them over his back. He also looted a shield from one of the lesser bandits and gave it to me. There was a massive dent in the front from where they had blocked a _single_ blow, but it was better than nothing.

I followed numbly behind Malukh as he we went along the road in search of a new place to rest. We walked for a solid twenty minutes until he found a small outcropping with a large tree in the center, surrounded by a nice array of bushes.

It would have to do. The rocks, bushes and tree would provide a decent shelter. If someone were to come looking for us they would have to look hard. I followed and helped him clear out a bit of the rocks beneath the tree so that we had solid ground to lay on. By the time we had finished all this, the sky was lightening with the beginnings of dawn. I was still tired and by the looks of it, so was my companion. Dark circles under his eyes showed me just how exhausted he was and his movements were sluggish as we began to lay down our bedrolls and backpacks underneath the tree.

"Rest." he said as he set his down. "I will keep watch."

"No." I replied quickly.

"..You _must_ -"

"No. It's my turn." I repeated.

He sighed, sitting on his bedroll so that his back was against the tree, legs straight out. He watched as I repeatedly set out mine until it was perfect.

"Was this your first encounter with bandits?" he asked.

I chewed on my lip, only responding with a nod before sitting beside him, copying his position. He was quite large and took up a bit of my space, but I said nothing. I let my head fall back gently onto the bark of the tree, looking up at the sky.

"It won't be the last." he told me. "Do not lose sleep over it."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried." I argued a bit frustratedly, keeping my voice low.

"What would ease your mind?" his voice was resigned, hands limp in his lap.

"I don't know.." I sighed, shutting my eyes. "I'm afraid. I've never had anyone talk to me the way those men did. I can't stop thinking about it." I let my head roll over so I could look at him. "He had an arrow pointed at my face threatening to kill you and.. I couldn't do anything."

Malukh's eyebrows lowered in question. "It was you who woke me. If it is as you say, how did that come to be?"

I paused, recalling what had transpired. It was a bit hazy due to the adrenaline coursing through me at the time. "I, uh.. I threw dirt in his face and he missed his shot. The others were too far away to stop me while I woke you up."

He blinked those strange green eyes at me for a second before laughing. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment, but I enjoyed the way it rumbled in his chest.

"That was clever of you.. but also dangerous. What if he had not missed?" Malukh's laughter died down as he met my gaze.

"Then I either took the shot and hoped I lived long enough to wake you or died on my own terms." I said, completely serious, twiddling my hands in my lap. "An arrow to the heart would be nothing compared to what they planned to do."

The humor in the air was gone. Malukh looked at me, really looked at me, and I couldn't help the way I shrunk under his gaze.

".. You are stronger than I thought." he said unflinchingly. "I am .. sorry for doubting you. If not for you, we may both have died tonight."

I shook my head, frowning. "It was _my_ fault in the first place, letting them—"

Malukh grabbed my hand, firmly meeting my eyes. I froze mid-sentence, feeling the warmth of his tight grip. "Do _not_ blame yourself. It was out of your control."

I blushed, hard. After tonight, my desire to touch him had grown exponentially. His hand was calloused and worn, but so unbelievably comforting after the night we had together. I smiled softly and he awkwardly cleared his throat when he must've realized we were blatantly holding hands. He moved to take his hand away, but this time I grabbed his, keeping a tight hold on him. His surprised gaze flicked up to mine.

"Just for now." I whispered, cheeks undoubtedly pink. "You can distance yourself later." I gave him a wry, almost sad smile, tearing my eyes away despite how badly I wanted to look at his bare face.

We sat in comfortable silence, holding hands as the sun rose further in the sky. It was oddly intimate. Nothing like a bandit raid to bring people together, I suppose.

"I will finish my watch." I told him softly, despite how tired I obviously was.

"Damn the watch." Malukh grumbled suddenly, pulling his hand away from mine with a gentle tug. I watched him dig through the pack at his side briefly. He pulled out those furs I had seen two nights previous and stood carrying them in his arms.

He hung them from a low hanging branch and they acted as a barrier from the outside world, as well as blocking out the light of morning. He sat back down with a grumble.

"We need to sleep, schedule be damned. I will hunt when we awake." he told me, hunkering down and laying on his side, facing me.

I was not going to argue. Sleep sounded beyond blissful right now. I mimicked his actions, shuffling until I was comfortable. My heart was racing for some reason, the dim lighting and close proximity making this more surreal. Malukh reached out and hesitantly took my hand again, looking almost sheepish.

"..Just for now." he quoted gruffly.

I smiled a genuine smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." I whispered, and shut my eyes.

I was able to fall into a dreamless slumber thanks to his presence, thinking of green biceps and brow bones.


End file.
